Learn to Plunder
by The What-If Writer
Summary: 'In a world that's going Under, to survive you must learn to plunder' A series of One-shots, deleted scenes and other extras set in the story 'Pirates and Survivors' To avoid confusion, please read it before reading this. It also contains spoilers for the story mentioned. Feature the Ice Age Pirates and some Original Characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ.**_

_*** BACK-FLIPS***_

_**YEAH.**_

_Sorry 'bout that, people. I'm just so happy cause...ddljvlsdghjiosd_

_I kept thinking of things I could have added in to the chapters...but it was too late to edit them in. Little side-plots and one-shots that could have made it more heartwarming or funny..._

_Just encase you missed it, don't read this before reading 'Pirates and Survivors' or prepare to be confused. And hit with spoilers. _

_So I've decided to start a series of one-shots based on different times in 'PIRATES AND SURVIVORS' Exploring the other character's views, deleted scenes and funny awkward moments between our two favorite bunnies._

_ARE YOU HAPPY? IF SO, REVIEW. Clementine and Squint will be appearing in the next chapter._

_This chapter is about the Misfit's encounter with the pirates through Cocoum's perspective. _

* * *

Misfits

The coast was quiet on the day the misfits had left. The sun had just risen into the sky and most of the dwellers of the land were still asleep, the exception being a small ape who was sitting high above, hidden in the trees. A pair a large, green eyes wandered over the beach below curiously...but also tinted with hesitance The adolescent animals below were piling fruit up onto various pieces of curved wood...ready to lift it on their makeshift vessel.

Cocoum didn't know where the idea had come from, but it seemed the idea that modifying the conveniently drifting ice so they could steer it had been around for a small while. It was interesting though skeptical. And now, those teens below were getting ready to head out, apparently forever.

They weren't really his friends. Just some other misfits he'd known, being an orphan and sort-of outcast himself. They talked a lot and wandered around together sometimes, he guessed, but usually they argued on things.

A possum, who was among them, had asked him earlier on in the month if he would like to join them, being the other young outcast in their area. Despite being younger than them, Klue seemed open-minded about letting him come along.

_"So are you coming with us?"_

_Cocoum blinked down at the possum, bewildered. "What?"_

_"You know. Out there."_

_The ape rose a brow. Oh yeah, to the sea. Sounds sorta crazy... "Do you even know what you're doing?"_

_"I take that as a no, then..."_

He honestly didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he couldn't survive on his own, he'd done so since his toddler years, but the sea? what could sailing to another land provide for him and the other misfits below? Could he really leave...

He watched as they gathered in a circle, having finished stacking everything onto the boat. The sea did look kind of smooth...and who knows? maybe something worth while was out there.

Smiling to himself, Cocoum made the decision and began swinging towards them, landing at the edge of the flock of trees and making his way rather steadily towards them. Lee spotted him first, the Lemur grinning widely as he gestured him out to the others.

"Ah, ya see? I told ya he'd come!"

Klue gave him a wide-eyed look, but smiled a little as well. "Hey."

Cocoum shrugged. "Hey. So, that offer still up?"

"Yeah." Klue said. Lee rolled his eyes humorously.

"Hah. Ya only came now 'cause we already got all the work done..."

Cocoum grinned but didn't retort. Hogarth, who had already climbed on board, yelled,

_"All aboaaard!"_

Cocoum smiled as they scampered on, hoisting the anchor and at last pushing off from the beach. He couldn't say how excited he was as he climbed to the top of the mast and watched the land he'd once called home vanish behind him. With the wind whistling in his ears and brushing his rather annoying head hair back, Cocoum couldn't help but think that this wasn't such a bad idea after all...

* * *

The fog had come at least a day and a half later. They were still supplied with food and water but their sight was clouded by the thick mists. Cocoum and Lee sat up high in the mast, gazing silently over the waters.

Lee clicked his teeth together as Hogarth and Klue wandered around below. "Well this is spooky..."

Suddenly something like a murmur echoed through the fog, and Lee clung tighter to the branch he was currently hanging from. Cocoum blinked, eyes flickering around uncertainly.

Then, voices. Not too far off...lots of them overlapping each other. Cocoum glanced down at Klue, who gave him a firm look but shrugged, taking on a stiff, typical leader stance. Cocoum rolled his eyes just as the silhouette of a large iceberg ship formed before them.

Abrutply soothing shot towards them, embedding itself in the ice. There was a collective shout from all parties as two more hooks flew towards them and clamped onto the side of their ship. Cocoum eyes widened and memories began snapping into his mind. What did you call those guys, the ones that robbed and killed people...

"Pirates!" He said, startling both Lee and Hogarth. Klue said nothing, but let his eyes widen. Clearly he had the same thoughts.

Lee however did not. "Pfft, HAHA!" He forced the laugh throwing his arms up as he hopped onto Cocoum's shoulder. "Pirates, yeah right! Could just be ice...pickers...and they've mixed us up with a normal iceberg." He folded his arms confidently as Cocoum grinned a little.

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on, ape kid!"

Their ship was draw close to the other, surprising almost level with its deck, but not enough to see everyone on board. A scruffy bunch of mammals lined along the side, grinning down at them with pure malice. Cocoum and Lee were unnoticed for the moment.

"Well, well, well."

An oily, intimidating tone masked in false friendliness came from above. Cocoum blinked, looking up to find a silhouette up above not unlike his own...only a heck a lot larger. The large ape swung down, landing on the side of the ship and smirking down at the possum and molehog patronizingly, Cocoum watching him with Lee from slightly above. He was a intimidating figure with clawed hands and a menacing glint in his eyes, rotted teeth and looming shadow. Cocoum tightened his hole on the mast, wondering what he'd do if a fight (it seemed inevitable) broke out.

Lee gaped slightly, muttering to his friend from his shoulder. "Dude, ya never said your kind got THAT big..."

"Looks like we got ourselves a bunch of misfits with bounty, boys!" The pirate surrounding him below growled in response to this statement. Cocoum guessed he was the caption. He then spotted the older ape's eyes flickering over their supplies and he scowled.

Oh yeah. Plundering pirates...

"So, any of you dealt with pirates before?" He let mockery worm its way into his tones, and his crew cackled from behind him. Klue clenched his tiny fists even tighter, stepping forward furiously.

"No- and we don't intend to either!" He called up defensively. Hogarth nodded less confidently, stepping back.

"I told you it was pirates." The lemur groaned, Cocoum glanced at his lemur friend and grinned. As Klue and Hogarth began trembling slightly, Lee tried to avoid his gaze but eventually failed.

"Fine, ya win tha' bet, Cocoum. Jeez, whaddaya want, a medal?"

Cocoum began laughing to himself quietly, shaking his head before something, or rather someone, interrupted him.

"Guys, not now!"

Upon hearing Hogarth call up, both primates halted their upcoming argument. Cocoum frowned at the older ape, who finally seemed to notice him hanging around above. Lee shrank back behind his shoulder as the pirate offered and dark smirk.

"Boo."

Lee gasped, almost falling off the mast in fright. Cocoum rolled his eyes, grinning slightly before replying.

"Yeah, real scary old man." He called. He almost regretted his words upon seeing fury contort the older ape's features. Instead of shrinking back, however, Cocoum grinned cheekily.

The pirate forced a laugh. "Cute, kiddo. Now let's see what bravery gets you."

His lowering, threatening tone obviously was leading to something, and even Cocoum began shrinking back a little at his smirk, eyes widening. The older ape turned to his crew, shouting a loud order over the ranks.

"Battle stations!"

The battle after that felt as though it had only been a few seconds, though so much had happened during its coarse. The armadillo, clearly no friend of the older ape's, had decided to help them, but things had gone sour in the middle. Cocoum and Klue found themselves drifting away as he and that rabbit girl were pulled back- for saving their lives.

"C'mon, we gotta help!" Klue cried, jumping forward onto the straining vine, the only thing holding the ships together. Cocoum leaped forward, perhaps ready to follow when the boat jerked suddenly, sending him hurtling off the side and into the water, the possum tumbling in after.

He'd thought he was about to drown when something that resembled a giant bag of pudding dragged them through the water and flipped them onto the pirate deck. Cocoum coughed the water from his chest and glanced around, finding weapons pointed all around him and the possum. The rabbit girl was trapped, shivering in the arms of the hyperactive buck who was grinning meanly down at her, and the armadillo looked in bad shape.

Cocoum shivered a little when his eyes met the darker ones of the older ape, who walked forward towards him, scowling deeply. Cocoum shrank back but the pirate caught him around the neck, jerking him forward. It didn't hurt, but it was stiff and unnerving. Cocoum screwed his eyes into slits and the pirate growled down at him, eyes inches away from his.

"We'll see who's scary, kiddo." His voice was filled with malice as he said this, "I'll deal with you later." He shoved him back, releasing him and sending him slamming onto his side. The pirates around him laughed nastily at his expense. Then, he was pulled off his feet by the kangaroo and thrown against the mast, were he was tied up with Klue before he could stop them.

The rabbit girl caught his eye, and whimpered slightly as the male rabbit pressed the knife closer to her neck, laughing meanly.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

* * *

Clem and Squint conflict coming up next, people.

_PLEASE REVIEW._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bunnies, lol._

_I wrote this 'cause there's not really any proper introduction between Squint and Clementine, so..._

_This is set just after the survivors join the crew._

* * *

CONFLICT BETWEEN LONG-EARS.

Honestly, neither the pirates or survivors had any idea what as happening up in the branches at Captain Gutt, and the armadillo known as the sarcastic and folded-armed Argeth, battled it out and exchanged limited conversation. But either way, Gutt had seen fit to spare the team of scrawny cast-off landlubbers, something the pirates found very amusing...they looked so easy to pick on and mess with it was unbelievable.

Raz was the first to poke fun. She moved towards the shivering rabbit doe and the bewildered bat, prodding her now fellow female-seafaring mammals in the stomach.

"Yeh. Betta' get used to a rough life quick, mates!" She informed them. They blinked uneasily in response, moving back a little. Raz smirked. Aw, this was going to be fun...

Squint watched the rabbit doe- Clementine, was it? weird name- with interest. He didn't know why he felt so interested in someone who'd slapped him (he would get revenge for that eventually) but she was just so much fun to poke fun at. Not to mention her jumpiness was hilarious. He rose a brow as she began looking around fretfully. Her eyes, large and brown, flickered about and met his strangely thoughtful raised brow. Squint grinned meanly, watching her gulpy nervously as he said:

"We're gonna get along _just fine_, right girlie?"

She shrank back behind her group, squeaking in response. He snickered to himself as Raz rolled her eyes from nearby. Guess the little idiot had found someone to bully...

The grey buck found that the other rabbit had done her best to avoid him at all coasts, something he found equally hilarious. Probably because it wasn't working.

He found her after she'd reluctantly helped Raz stack the weapons. It hadn't been an easy job for someone so small, he thought as he noted her unusually small stature. A runt, maybe?

He smirked and snuck up behind her as she stood at the end of the boat, alone. She was playing with her fingers fretfully, oblivious to the buck sneaking up behind her.

He grabbed her shoulders, grinning when she stiffened and then whispered 'Boo!" beside her ear.

She squealed and jerked away, turning around and stumbling back, evidently loosing her balance and falling on her tail, paw against her chest in fright as she looked up at him as he cackled madly. Oh, that was too much!

Clementine scrambled to her feet, quickly darting to the side. He smirked and stood in her way, blocking her path and advancing. She stepped back as he did so.

"Hey there, girlie!" He said, twirling his dagger in his paw. Clementine offered a forced smile. She begged silently for him to go away for a scare-jump was the last thing she needed right now. This whole mess was going to turn her into a nervous wreck...and this hyperactive buck who seemingly loved picking on her wasn't helping.

"H-ello, um...you." She stammered slightly. Squint rose a brow. Oh yeah, she didn't really know his name, did she?

He grinned, moving forward and throwing an arm around her shoulder. She recoiled as he gave her a squint-eyed look.

"Name's Squint, girlie." He said. Clementine blinked her large brown eyes, shoulders dropping. She rose a brow, her unease shifting to a lower level at the moment. She paused before replying rather bluntly.

"I can see why."

Squint shrugged, sniggering her as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Ya better not forgettit, girlie." He said as she finally pulled away, glaring at him sourly. He grinned suddenly and hopped beside her, evoking another squeak. She jumped away as he began advancing again, a mean look on his face as she stepped back, raising her arms a little. He stopped, raising a brow at this.

"Aw, doncha worry, Girlie." He said, laughing in a nasty fashion "I'm not gonna hurt ya. I said we'd get along fine, didn't I?"

Clementine sighed, dropping her arms and glancing off to the side. "Meep..."

Squint was about to speak again when her eyes shot wide and she pointed over his shoulder.

"Hey look, a distraction!"

Squint instinctively looked over his shoulder, brow raised curiously. It was only then when he processed her sentence clearly. A distraction...?

He looked back to find the doe had gone. He frowned. Aw, man.

Clementine slipped behind the mast, panting slightly. Phew...got rid of him. She looked over the side and saw him glancing about in confusion, then in fury at being tricked so easily. She couldn't help but giggle upon seeing his nose wiggle as his ears snapped up.

_Tehee..._

She turned and rested her head against the mast, sighing deeply. She was beginning to feel slightly seasick now...maybe she should sit down while that kangaroo wasn't around.

She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Eek!"

Squint had apparently found her and was no leaning against the mast beside her, grinning.

"Ha!" He exclaimed, pointing his weapon at her. "Gotcha, girlie!"

She leaned back, eyes wide and clenching her fists. Squint snickered nastily. "Aw, is the pretty girlie scared?"

Clementine's ears snapped straight, horizontally in utter shock. Did...he just call her pretty? Her cheeks flamed despite herself and she slapped his dagger away, punching him square in the nose. Above, that snobbish seagull burst out laughing, and the badger that served as the flag joined in from somewhere nearby. As Squint clutched his pink nose and recoiled, Clementine marched past with her head held high, adding a small 'hmph!" as she went.

She tried to ignore the flaming blush on her cheeks. It was just...being a runt and all, not to mention the least pretty in the litter, no buck had ever called the healer rabbit pretty. Or paid her any mind at all. It was a weird concept having a pirate call her so...urgh.

She rolled her eyes in disgust. A pirate calling her pretty (which was probably just to mock her) was something she could definitely live without...

* * *

_Lol, Clementine is not impressed, Squint._

_DISCLAIMER: The line 'Hey, look a distraction' doesn't belong to me. Someone else said it in a home-made parody video. I think they were dressed up as the characters...but either way I can't remember what it's from._

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Needless to say, his is set after the survivor's first day of crew life. _

* * *

Bunny Blues and Music Cues

The sun had set, and the sea was still. Broken pieces of ice drifted in s lethargic manner past an intimidating, looming ship that slipped through the ever-shifting ice quietly, the only noise being

The first day of crew life had ended for the survivors, and needless to say they'd already had enough. After Clementine's fruitless attempt to get some sort of information from a certain sarcastic armadillo, the rest of the survivors had gathered at the end of the ship, as far away as possible from the pirate crew members, who were gathered on the deck around the fire, laughing loudly, playing darts and performing jumpy, beaming music that they found ironic. Kurues sighed deeply as Glett, Clementine, Maut and himself gathered in a ring.

"Alright..." He muttered "I don't know what Argeth's up to, but maybe we should just play along a little longer."

Maut snorted. "Easy for ya to say, elk. You got insurance." when the elk rose a brow the loud-voiced bat decided to elaborate.

"I mean that your useful ta them, bucky. We ain't." She gestured to herself and Glett, the shell-based creature lowering his head in a acknowledging fashion. Clementine bit her lip.

"It's driving me crazy, for one thing." She murmured. Kurues nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it. That Flynn the is most decent fella of the bunch, yet he's bloody annoying..."

Clementine sighed. Maybe it would be better if they all got along; but that was the thing. They couldn't possible get along with these mocking pirate, could they?

"What 'bout the armadillo? how'd ya think he's taken all of this?" Maut inquired rather suspiciously. The doe beside her shrugged.

"He's acting as if he had everything under control. Why won't he just tell us?" She pulled at her ears in frustration. Maut clicked her teeth thoughtfully, large blue eyes looking to the side.

"Ah hate that armadillo sometimes, ya know? he don't trust us enough?"

"Why can we just all get along?" Clementine muttered. Really, the survivors were all on the same boat here- no pun indented, by didn't Argeth trust them enough. Maut snorted, misunderstanding her comment by a few levels.

"Re-think that, Clemmy. That would mean ya would have to get on with that squirmy-eyed buck that's so keen on you!"

Clementine's ears stood rigid and she recoiled, looking absolutely mortified.

_"No!"_

The surrounding mammals burst out laughing at this reaction, even Kurues. None of them truly meant any harm, it was just the doe's expression was hilarious. Clementine took it the wrong way.

"Guuuys!" She half-wailed, ears dropping miserably "That's not funny! I'm done with this!"

She stormed off before they completely regained their composure. When they realized what they'd done, they began calling after her as she wandered away from them towards the side of the ship, slipping past the partying pirates to the other end of the ship. She rubbed her temples quietly. She needed to think.

Maut came flying to find her, landing on her shoulder once she did. Clementine sighed, looking away but didn't try to bat her off.

"C'mon, Clemmy. We was just havin' fun." Clementine's sad mood didn't waver, so the bat tried again "And don't worry. That squinty guy will get bored eventually..."

In reality Maut didn't really think so (that crazy rodent seemed very interested in Clementine...) but the loud bat figured this was a nice thing to say. She grinned suddenly as an idea popped into her head.

"I'll bush 'im overboard. You guys say it was accident."

Clementine smiled a little, but they both turned around in surprise when a familiar voice added in reply:

"I'm in."

Argeth was leaning against the ice nearby, a small trace of a smile on his lips. Then, the three chuckled quietly to themselves. Yeah, that sounded hilarious...

* * *

Clementine returned to the others and found them waiting with the utmost apologies. Argeth rolled into view after her, and they found peace and quiet once the pirates stopped playing music. The plundering pillagers were all involved in a game of darts now, and it seemed even Gutt was playing.

"So...what should we do now?" Clementine asked as Maut sat on her head (an action that was slowly heating up her dormant temper)

"We act like pirates." Argeth replied bluntly, arms folded in his signature stance. Kurues rose a brow quizzically.

"How do we do that?"

"...hm..."

Squint retreated back as Raz took the spotlight, ready to fire a dart at the target. He and Gutpa were unfortunately near each other, something that Silas was keeping an eye on (the gull had to admit their fights were funny sometimes)

Suddenly something caught the rabbit's extended hearing and he stilled, listening closely. It sounded like...music. And it wasn't coming from here.

It was being played at the other end of the ship. He scowled and turned, Gupta having noticed it as well. It seemed Silass was among the individuals who had noticed it, too.

The three glanced at each other, sharing questioning looks before slipping away from the dart game to check it out. Since it was darker here and the rest of the crew wasn't paying attention, the three were barely noticed. Maybe the rest of the crew thought Flynn was the cause or something.

They edged behind some ice and spied over the side, finding to their surprise that their reluctant crew-mates were playing music- with their stuff no less. Flynn was, surprisingly, among them. It seemed he had happily given them the instruments in return for some involvement in their music, as he'd been excluded from the dart game because of his stupidity.

Maut was playing Gutpa's flute on a branch above, something that made the badger in question fume with anger. Silass rose a brow at the armadillo, who was bluntly playing Raz's string instrument with a faint sort of smile. The elk and shell-creature were bobbing their heads up and down to the tune. And lastly, the fair-furred doe known as Clementine was dancing nimbly around the place, laughing a little as the bat swooped down and waltzed around her legs, playing away on the flute.

Squint's ears fell a little and he stuck his dagger in the ground, leaning on it around the ice hiding the the three pirates from view. The rabbit girl dancing around a little away from him seemed so happy and well...he would never admit it, but...she was kinda pretty now that he thought about it.

Had he been paying attention he would've realized he was staring at her, eyes unusually equal in size( and were both quite wide) and ears flopping down, signalling his absent state of mind as he leaned on his dagger. Gupta covered his mouth to hide a laugh, shoving Silass with his shoulder to alert the gull of the rabbit's state. They smirked at him, then at each other.

"_Mon ami._ Me thinks you have a liking of the _petit_ madame." Silass drawled slyly. Squint snapped out of his trace and scowled at them furiously, dagger in hand. He looked beyond furious, ears snapping up and pink nose twitching.

"What? what are ya talkin' about?"

"We saw that, dude." Gupta remarked quietly as they began moving away. There wasn't anything to see here.

"Saw what? I'll kick you head off if ya-"

Silass rolled his eyes as the crazed rabbit launched at the badger, resulting into another mauling frenzy. He would chuckle a little at their fight afterwards, though.

* * *

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Some Cocoum rebellion. Lol._

* * *

Opposable thumbs, Opposable people.

Cocoum had agreed to joining the crew, but he obviously didn't agree to all of their rules.

The young ape was, needless to say, a menace. He talked back to the pirates in almost every sentence, glared despite following orders and just liked being difficult.

After being released from the vines tying him and his Possum friend to the mast, Cocoum had backed away from Shira, the saber, his quickness rivaling that of a certain hyperactive bunny. Cocoum had seen the rabbit girl wrench herself from his grasp and run off...poor bunny. And not to mention the armadillo...Argeth was it?

As he and Klue stepped back from the sniggering crew, both boys glancing around nervously, Cocoum couldn't help but feel something pull in his chest. Guilt. Argeth, as it seemed the armadillo was called, was now tied up at the end of the ship without food. He glared darkly at Gutt (what a weird name) from the side.

Gutt noticed him and smirked. "Problem, kiddo?"

Cocoum would've retorted. He really would have. But the pirates were still surrounding him and Klue, all still wielding sharp weapons and menacing grins. His green eyes flickered around apprehensively, and though he hated doing so, he shook his head.

"Good."

Cocoum had been a problem the rest of the day. Though he grudgingly helped out with things when he and Klue were threatened with knifes, the small ape wouldn't remove his sour, hateful glare from any of the pirates. It was starting to irk them.

Gutt watched most of the disagreement from the large branches below, sharpening his blade absent-mindedly with a stone. He'd have to keep an eye on this kid. Reasons being that even though he was tiny compared to the primate pioneer, the smaller ape displayed a large amount of strength. When Raz had poked her new spear at him irritably, he snatched it out of her grasp with his foot and wrenched it away. Had she been surprised then that would've been an excuse, but it wasn't. She really had been trying to hold on.

Gutt smirked to himself darkly. But, even if the kid did try to overpower more of the crew members at once, he was still just a little squirt. He wouldn't last a second.

He honestly didn't now why he'd kept the child alive. He glanced away from his blade and down at the boy in question, who was currently hiding on a branch above the mast. When a certain Australian marsupial walked around it, he gave her a jump-scare that actually almost worked. Then, the kid dodged a spear swipe, laughing.

Gutt rolled his eyes and looked away, silently lying to himself that the kid sneaking up on an adult and scaring them did not remind him of someone else, younger than he'd been.

Then, he frowned upon seeing the kid wandering over to the side of the ship, notably to wear all of the weapons were. You could argue that Gutt was keeping an eye on this kid out of the two specifically because he was the younger one and thus less intelligent. The possum at least knew his place and was smart enough to know that acting up was going to get him killed.

Apparently with this kid it had gone out the other ear, as even though Raz had told him not to touch the weapons, here was was playing with them. Not training, not inspecting, _playing with them._ It seemed the pirate leader had forgotten how young this little squirt was.

Gut rolled his eyes again.

He had a feeling that this little squirt was going to be very annoying.

* * *

Cocoum twirled the dagger in his fingers, smiling to himself brightly as he watched it glint in the sun. Then, he tossed it to the side and used his opposable toes to grab a long, fish-bone sword that caught his seemingly short attention span.

He stood, playing-stabbing with the long, heavy blade, unaware that a an older member of his species was looming behind him. Cocoum smiled, turning around- and freezing.

She swallowed with difficulty upon seeing Gutt's menacing smirk. He backed of just a little, but kept a hold of the weapon in hand. "Oh hey. You."

"That's Captain or Sir, to you, squirt." Gutt informed him, moving around him with feigned indifference. Cocoum caught a glint in the older ape's eyes. What was he up to?

"So, um...nice weather, or..." Cocoum grinned nervously, hoping to quickly slip away before Gutt spoke, ignoring his last comment.

"Playing around with weapons, Junior?" Gutt's smirk widened upon seeing the child's furious look "You're kinda small to be holding that one."

Cocoum glanced down at the long, heavy sword in his hand. He ignored the fact that it was a little bit heavy and glared up at Gutt sourly.

"I can handle it, old man. You see if I don't." his frown deepened. "And my name's Cocoum. Don't call me junior."

Gutt straightened up onto his legs, reaching out to the side and pulling another weapon out of the ice without so much as a blink. Cocoum eyes widened.

"We'll see about that, lil' landlubber." That said, Gutt brought the weapon down towards him. Cocoum tried out, raising his own blade to parry instantly, stumbling back at the sheer force. Wait, was he going to kill him? seriously?

He hardened his features, masking his fright and dodging another swipe. Gutt laughed raucously as Cocoum backed away, putting more space between them. As much as the smaller ape hated to admit it, the weapon he held was to heavy for him. He was straining to hold it.

"Yipe!" He ducked again, this time almost losing his balance. He brought his heavy weapon up to block another strike, only to have their weapons lock. Cocoum was putting all of his strength into keeping his sword in his hand. Gutt, however, was only using one hand and was pretending to examine the claws on the other, dark eyes boring into his.

Then, the weapon was wrenched from his hands and flew through air, conveniently landing in the palm of the pirate pioneer. Cocoum gaped up at him in what only could be called awe. Then, Gutt elbowed him back, sending the boy slamming against a large block of ice on the side of the ship. He pointed the edge of his own blade just in front of his chest, and now Cocoum actually looked scared.

Cocoum shrank back, holding up a hand in shaky protest as the blade drew even nearer. Oh crud, was he going to slice him open? _Just to prove his darn POINT?_

"Not so tough now." Gutt remarked, smiling nastily down at him. Cocoum gulped, forcing a attitude-filled smile.

"Heh...whatever." His forced smile vanished us the blade rested against his neck. His eyes widened. "Ah..."

Gutt snorted and pulled the blade away, and finally Cocoum breath out, panting slightly as the older ape turned away, smirking triumphantly to himself. Maybe Junior wouldn't be so rebellious now...

Cocoum watched him go with a hate-filled scowl. Guess that had been a warning or something. Maybe he had to be a little more... cooperative.

He hated that word. It sucked.

Cocoum dropped his hand, that had been rubbing his neck sourly. The rest of the crew had watched the event take place, and, after giving him mean-spirited grins, they turned away. Klue was standing nearby, stiffly. He looked like he'd just had a heart attack.

"Don't ever to that again!" He said as he scampered beside him "I told you we should just play along!"

The young ape rolled his eyes, and in doing so spotted an odd contraption. Long, with a see-through circle at its tip. Now currently laying beside Gutt.

A grin appeared along with an idea. Klue's eyes widened.

"Oooh noo...What're you doing, Cocoum? I said we should play along."

Cocoum smirked, almost a little like the ape captain himself (though he did not seem to register this fact)

"I'll do. But It doesn't mean I can't have a lil' fun now and again..."

* * *

_Obviously set a little bit before Cocoum steals Gutt's telescope._

___Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I love writing these characters like you wouldn't believe._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_This is set the day after the survivor's first day. You know, after Squint introduced himself in such brilliant manners to Clementine..._

* * *

Vice Versa

It was fairly early in the morning, and the day was beginning with a chilly, foggy start. The mist wasn't too thick today; You could see a few meters out to sea if you narrowed your eyes and looked closely. This is what a certain fair-furred doe was doing now.

Clementine was the first to wake per usually, being the one most disturbed by the sea's constant lapses and the rocking of the ship. The doe had trouble sleeping and was easily awakened. She'd never get used to this sea life...  
She knew that she should not have her back turned for long without glancing over her shoulder now and again- reasons being a particular insane buck she knew. The one who'd called her 'pretty' the day before. Urgh...

She shuddered and shook her head. Well, at least she was alone now to think. She glanced over and spotted Raz, the kangaroo, patrolling around nearby with shell-pointed spear in hand. The seafaring marsupial gave her a less than impressed look and moved away. Clementine frowned after her slightly.

Raz watched as the small rabbit (very small. Maybe the lil' tyke in the litter?) turn around and sigh, staring off the side of the ship. The kangaroo honestly didn't know what caused her to wake, but she'd seen the tiny long-ear wandering around at night, looking tired yet unable to sleep. Ah, well. She;d get used to sea life eventually, that is if the Captian decided she was useful.

Raz glanced at the rest of the sleeping survivors gathered at the other end of the boat. The two groups; the pirates and survivors- were constantly separated. Maybe that was good.

Raz didn't know why she thought they were some sort of refugees. Maybe it was the faint trace of scars around their bodies that all of them had in common. Earthquake, maybe? She wouldn't be surprised.

"Ye not takin' to see life, are ya mate?" She called over to the small rabbit, who squeaked in alarm and hopped around to face her. Raz rose a brow.

"Jumpy much? no wonder Squint likes ta scare ya." She chuckled a bit as the doe scowled.

"What do you want?"

"Nothin'. just wonderin' were ya got all them scars, mate. I can see 'um." Raz added on that last bit when the rabbit glanced at her barley noticeable scars.

She shrugged. "Land collapsed. Not much else to say, I guess...everything just broke apart."

Raz couldn't help but ask the next question, for those scars couldn't have been good. "How'd they heal so quick. They look kinda big, mate."

The rabbit actually smiled and placed a paw on the bag slung around her shoulder. Then, she slipped her paw in and brought out yet another tiny little bad, a sack. She opened it up and produced a handful of small, elegant leaves. Raz leaned on her staff, frowning curiously.

"What're those meant ta be?"

"Healing herbs. They held with the wounds. And I used other ways."

"Ah. Heard something 'bout a healer. So, ya kept all them alive?" She gestured with a nod towards the sleeping survivors. She shrugged.

"I guess...and vice versa. They kept me alive...y'know, we gave each other food and help."

Raz shook her head, a forced grin on her face. Man, she actually felt sorry for this little tyke now "Having a heart like that's not gonna get ya anywhere, mate."

The rabbit doe sighed, but her expression seemed to harden. "Well, I'll see won't I?"

Raz took that as the final sentence of this conversation and turned away to continue her routine. She glanced over her shoulder once she was on the other side of the iceberg, and spotted something grey and fuzzy had also awakened.

Clementine jumped upon hearing a loud yawn from somewhere nearby. She turned and spotted Squint wandering over to the side of the and was about to bolt to the side when she noticed he was still half-asleep. Clementine hastily moved behind some of the bulkier ice and watched him leaning his back against the mast, yawning softly. He raised a paw and rubbed her half-shut eyes, ears flopped down.

Clementine shook her head in disbelief at how...well, not-threatening this rabbit looked with his ears flopped and his eyes refraining from his signature squinting. She tilted her head when an idea that was considerable mean yet justified popped into mind.

No. She shouldn't really.

She sighed. She would.

Clementine silently sneaked away from the ice and tip toed towards him from the side despite every bone in her body wanting to sprint in the opposite direction. Squint rubbed his other eye, his dagger hanging in a lethargic manner from his other paw. She frowned. Did he always carry that around? oh well.

She stood beside him, leaving him oblivious to the fact she was there. She took a deep breath, smiling brightly.

"Boo!"

"ACK!"

Squint jumped, giving a startled yelp. His ears shot up and his eyes had widened to a remarkable size, and it was hilarious beyond all reason how his posture had changed.

Clementine giggled at this little form of pay-back and turned to sprint away, only to have Squint seize her shoulder and pin her against the mast, dagger pointed under her chin so fast it could have counted as a reflex.

She whimpered and shrank back, and Squint's eyes widened. It seemed he hadn't known it was her, being half asleep and all.

"You? what did ya do that for, HUH?" He leaned in closer so their foreheads pressed together, his eyes menacing. Clementine, despite being beyond unnerved, couldn't help but feel this was due to wounded pride more than anger.

"You scare me all of the time!" She commented, looking away. Darn it, why was he so close? she shuddered noticeable and added, "Now, please don't come so close to me..."

Squint rose a brow and moved back a little with a grin, but didn't let her go. He snickered "What? ya scared?"

Clementine groaned and slapped the blade pointing at her neck away. "No, I'm annoyed. Now please let me go..."

Squint grudging released her shoulder and backed away, eyes wide and warning, one paw pointing threateningly and the other just brandished as he moved backwards.

"I'm watchin' you girlie!"

Clementine shuddered at that, her cheeks flaming. He had no manners whatsoever.

"Urgh. Stupid Pirate." She muttered, turning around and storming off. She glanced over her shoulder and found that he too was looking back at her from his place by the mast, which he was leaning against again. He was...staring at her quietly, head tilted as he twirled his dagger around. Clementine frowned curiously. Huh?

Then, noticing she'd seen him, he smirked nastily, tightening his hold on his now still dagger. Clementine rolled her eyes and darted out of sight, fists clenched indignantly.

_...Bucks..._

* * *

_They think they own the place._

_Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_A little Cocoum back-story and stuff. And him being annoying of course._

_Set in the evening on the day he stole Gutt's telescope. _

_Please review._

* * *

A Pair of Green Eyes

Cocoum didn't know what was so comforting about the sunset.

The sun was setting now, actually. The large, bright ball of light slipping into the sea on he horizon, extinguishing the fiery light into the waters. The stars were appearing overhead and the orange hue in front of him was slowly disappearing.

He wouldn't say it reminded him of home, for his home vanished when his mother died. He sighed, deeply, hair falling into a pair of large green eyes. Yeah. Home for most animals called wherever there loved ones were 'home'

He glanced around the deck from his position at the top of the mast. The morning that had come earlier had been the one when he'd stole a certain captain's telescope. Needless to say, Gut hadn't been impressed with the younger ape's behavior and had threatened to throw him overboard. Cocoum beamed to himself. That wasn't going to stop him, though.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Gutt was berating Flynn for dropping a pile of 'bounty' into the water, and the large seal was blubbering helplessly, large lip trembling. Cocoum actually felt sorry for the poor guy.

Cocoum watched as Gutt moved away from the seal, scowling in exasperation as the rest of the crew cackled at the seal's expense. He frowned to himself a little.

What was this ape, anyway?

Scratch that. What was this jerk doing out here? he got the whole plunder for food idea...but what made him crazy enough to come out here?

He slipped down carefully from the mast, more cautiously than most children of his species would be, and wandered carefully over to Gutt. The older ape had returned to the helm of the ship and was now shapening a long blade lackadaisically. Cocoum drew near, head lowered just a little in some sort of wide-eyed curiosity.

Gutt glanced at the curious onlooker, then returned his darker gaze to the blade.

"Whaddaya want, Junior?"

"Uh..." Okay, maybe now wast he best time to run for it, but being the stubborn child he was, Cocoum did not. "Can I ask you something."

"Nope."

Cocoum scowled at this curt, dismissive reply. He asked anyway, sitting down nearby (but minded to keep a good distance between them encase Gutt decided to put to use)

"Why...did you start being a pirate?"

Gutt stopped sharpening his blade and his dark brown gaze looked back at him, piercing right through the other ape's widening green one. The smallish primate could have sworn he'd seen something flash behind the hardened gaze, but it was gone as soon as it came.

Cocoum shrank back a little, glancing around. But he didn't run, but waited expectantly. Gutt gave a curt laugh.

"Look at the brave lil' landlubber." The older ape commented mockingly, looking away and beginning to sharpened the blade again, smirking to himself.

"It isn't any of your business, kiddo."

Cocoum glared at him, almost pouting he was so annoyed. "Aw, C'mon."

"No. Now beat it, Junior, you're bugging me."

"You're bugging...me..."

His voice died in his throat upon seeing Gutt's heated glare. He shifted back this time, glancing to the side. Stupid, stupid idea...

Gutt forced a laugh and stood up, blade still in hand. Cocoum jumped up and backed away immediately, but it seemed the elder wasn't going to attack.

He embedded the sharpened sword in the ice and moved away, scowling down at the child as he went past "You're smart mouth is gonna get ya gutted, kiddo."

Cocoum blinked, watching him climb up the mast with incredible ease. He stared up at him and did something either remarkable brave or immensely stupid.

He followed him.

* * *

Gutt was surveying the ship, standing up straight with one hand holding onto the mast and one hanging lazily down by his side. He smirked grimly upon seeing Gupta and Squint fighting each other below. Yup, this crew had its own little entertainment...

Abrutply a small weight fell on his shoulders and back and the pirate pioneer scowled instantly, looking over his shoulder to find the little ape had followed him and was now clinging to his back, head looking over his shoulder.

Not again.

"Teelllll meeee." Cocoum moaned. He smiled brightly at him, adding, "Pretty please?"

Gutt's claws dug right into the bark of the mast, and he growled lowly. The kid didn't take the hint, resting his chin on his shoulder, adding "I'm bored."

Gutt forced a very raucous, curt laugh. "Hah. I can fix that kiddo. You can't be bored if your dead." He reached over and plucked him from his back, swinging him by his small arm in front of him and dangling him in mid-hair.

Cocoum's eyes shut wide as he dangled, Gutt laughing cruelly as his expense. "Ah! okay, okay, okay, okay, OKAY, FINE OKAY!"

Gutt placed him on another branch and the smaller ape darted away instantly, climbing along to the other side of the ship along a vine. Gutt chuckled as he watched him go. That'll teach him.

He frowned, though, when he noticed the smaller ape's hand slip at one point, and also spotted how cautious he was being. He rose a brow.

It was like he'd never really learned how to climb properly.

"Klue...what's wrong with Cocoum?"

From above, the ape glanced down to find that fair-colored healer runt was talking to the possum kid from before. It seemed she too had watched the boy climb with unusually difficulty.

The possum rubbed the back of his head. "Um...when he was little, his mother was killed, and...well." He shrugged, eyes on the ground.

The rabbit looked at him curiously. "How'd you know?"

"I found him. He was just a little more than a baby, actually. Didn't know how he survived...his dad ran off, you see."

The rabbit looked back at Cocoum, now sitting at the end of the boat, watching the water.

"I see. Amazing he survived on his own."

Gutt rose a brow as he glanced back at the kid. Well, that explained it. He shook his head and left and the rabbit turned back to the possum, who was staring at the floor.

"I remember the first time I saw him. It was in a rocky clearing...and there was a dead saber..."

* * *

_The tiny possum gaped in sheer horror, stumbling back from what he'd seen. After running through the trees in search of his ball, he'd come across a pile of fur lying in the middle of a rocky, dusty clearing._

_It was a saber, and it had been killed recently. Klue almost threw up upon seeing its stomach; Ripped open and grotesque. He shuddered and began backing away, looking around the clearing encase the thing that had slaughtered the carnivore came back. Obviously it was something strong- and violent._

_Nothing came. Relieved, the young possum began to leave, only to hear a small whimper from nearby. He stopped, rasing his head and glancing around the place._

_Then, he heard it again. And it was coming from the top of a thick yet leafless tree. He looked closer, and saw a small figure cowering in the branches above._

_Klue frowned curiously, scuttling over top the tree and climbing up to the branches. Hopping onto one, he saw that the small, fluffy figure was a baby ape, hugging the branch beside him. A pair of large, almost luminous green eyes watched him warily._

_"Hey...um..." Klue glanced around. He couldn't see anyone there. Suddenly the small ape whimpered quietly, and Klue raised his arms to clam him._

_"H-hey, it's okay...I...I'm Klue, and it's fine..." He patted the small ape on the head. 'Small' was ironic since the toddler ape was at least twice as big as he was. Klue frowned thoughtfully. He was one of those giant apes...the kind that came from further away. People didn't see them much._

_Klue turned around, feeling anxious, face twisted in slight despair when he so no-one was coming. Scuttled further along the branch to get a better look around the clearing below. It was quite and lonely and he couldn't help but feel very, very sad. If sabers had been involved...them maybe his parents..._

"I...waited for someone to come looking for him. But...no-one did."

_It was getting late by the time Klue finally gave up, holding his head in his paws. What could he do? It wasn't like he could look after him, and the baby ape would surely die on his...own?_

_He looked up and found the little ape was climbing along the branches after him. Klue frowned curiously and climbed back down to the ground, the little ape following him, a smile coming onto his small features._

_Klue began wandering away from the clearing, his aim being to lead the child away from the saber body. Their kind tended to come back for revenge for their pack members._

_He reached the more peaceful part of the tree-filled land, where more herbivores gathered. Not many carnivores wandered here without being noticed._

_He stared in astonishment when he saw the little ape climb up a tree with extreme caution and pluck a fruit off one of the branches, only to slide back down the winding trunk towards him. Then, the little ape fiddled with the fruit and broke it in half, holding it out to the possum with a smile._

_"Yum."_

_Klue smiled in a curious, lop-sided way as he took the fruit. Huh...maybe this little guy knew what he was doing after all._

"You see, Cocoum knew the three basic rules to survive. Stay in the trees, keep away from sabers..."

"What was the third one?"

Klue grinned "That fruit is yummy."

Clementine smiled as he went on.

_The little ape has said 'Cocoum' a few times as he pointed to himself. Klue guessed it was his name._

_For the years that passed, Cocoum grew quickly. During his earlier years most herbivore that gathered near the watering hole would see a small ape wandering around their legs curiously. Cocoum learned to speak from hearing other people around him, and once he did, he developed a smart-alic persona. Klue found out from people that had known his mother that his father had left them, and his mother was indeed dead because of the sabers. They kept an eye on Cocoum for her sake, though the memory of his father didn't help the little ape's reputation._

_It turned out Cocoum had green eyes like his mother. Klue was glad for that- if he took after someone as brave as her then it was a good sign, as she'd bravely come to his rescue._

_He was an alright kid that hung out with Klue now and again, and the possum couldn't help but feel amazed that the ape that acted almost as if he was the same age mentally had been a baby when he'd been a kid._

_He was smart alright. And annoying._

_Klue's parents were passive towards their elder son, and they considered adolescence a good stage to leave the home. They'd sent him off one day after many warnings of this fact. They didn't really care that he looked heartbroken and paid more attention to his distant siblings whom he barley knew._

_He became a fellow outcast, mostly because he was the only ape around the area and his anti-social behavior (probably due to his less than comforting early years) got him a bad name. When Klue and the others were orphaned (or in the possum's case, abandoned) they decided to ask the ape along._

_And he'd come._

_But Klue would never forget seeing a pair of larger, green eyes staring at him from the top of the tree. It was hard to believe that the young ape was still alive._

_But that was the thing. Cocoum was too stubborn to die._

* * *

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_You know when Squint got his stitches put in to help his scar? well, stitches need to be taken out eventually. That couldn't have gone down well between the bunnies..._

* * *

Reluctant Patient.

She might as well admit she'd been dreading this.

That, and the fact that she'd know it was coming ever since she'd worked on them. It was a foggy morning and most of the pirates were gathered on the deck, conversing about who got which weapons (something Raz was trying to keep in hand of, being the weapons specialist of the crew) and the survivors had slipped away from the collective arguments to the other end of the ship. Clementine was among neither group however.

Squint had fallen off a branch earlier on in the week, and now (time flew faster than that snobbish seagull...) and now his scar had healed and to avoid any damage or infection, the stitches that had held it together to help it heal had to be removed. Which meant she had to operate on the hyperactive rabbit again.

She groaned from her position a little away from the group of pirates, pulling at her ears in frustration. Why was fate so cruel? it was hard enough being in his company the last time and she didn't have anymore herbs that would knock him out.

She noticed the buck in question moving away from the group, twirling his dagger as he walked beside that badger, argueing about something along the lines of 'my weapon is better than yours'

She sighed and reluctantly wandered over to them, ears bent back in exasperation. Gutpa saw her coming and grinned slyly, an action she ignored.

"Um, Squint, can I have a word, please?" Squint rose a brow in total bewilderment (obviously puzzled as to why the person who seemingly hated him wanted to speak to him. Willingly) as Gutpa chuckled lowly, elbowing him and wiggling his eyebrows. Squint snarled kicked him in the stomach with his foot, sending the badger rolling along the ice. Clementine's eyes widened as she watched the infuriated buck turn back to her, nose twitching and ears standing on end.

"What?" She frowned bluntly at this rude reply and folded her arms, gesturing with a nod towards the scar on his head.

"I need to look at that again."

"Wha?" Squint reached up and prodded the stitches "It's fine, look."

Clementine groaned. Oh, boy. "I need to take them out now. Okay?"

Squint stepped back as she tried to approach, looking reluctant as he scowled at her. "No way! the last time ya stabbed a tiny dagger into my head!"

Clementine rolled her eyes "It's called a needle and it has to be done. Don't be such a baby..."

"Who are you callin' a baby?!" Squint yelled, pointing his dagger between her eyes. She went crossed-eyed before snatching the dagger out of his paw, her temper flaring. She tossed it to the side and pointed at his face, exclaiming:

"If you don't let me take those out now, then I'll leave them in and let them get infected along with giving you a black eye!"

He stared at her, eyes wide and astonished. Then, he scowled and stormed past her.

"Fine, girlie. Just get on with it already." Clementine tittered and followed him, whipping out her needle as she did so. Wounded bride...

Squint sat down as far away from the pirates as possible, leaning grudging against the ice with his skinny arms folded. Clementine rolled her eyes again and sat beside him.

"This might hurt a little..." She informed him as she placed one paw on his head to steady him, the other holding he needle. Squint froze under her touch (something she did not notice), but managed to speak.

"Yah, well, could'nt hurt much more than -OW!"

The grey rabbit cringed, clenching his fists tightly as a shooting pain went through his forehead. Ow, ow...

"You're doing this on purpose!" He whined as she used her sharp needle to cut another stitch. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not." Her voices was quiet and her expression concentrated. She didn't look timid at all. Squint stared at her from the side of his eye quietly, for once being able to ignore the pain. Huh...

She met his eyes and blinked when she found him staring again. He looked away, snorting. Clementine frowned.

"WHat is it?"

"Nothin'. Ya don't look all scard-y anymore."

"...I'll ignore that."

Clementine fished taking out the stitches after what seemed like hours to the buck but was in fact only five or more minutes. He stood up, grumbling to himself as Clementine stepped back, placing her needle back into her bag. "All done."

"Great. Goodbye."

Clementine scowled deeply at him, temper flaring. Squint's ears tilted back slightly at this expression until an accented voice called.

"Ye not gonna thank 'er, mate?" Raz came to stand beside him, leaning on her spear with one brow raised. Clementine glanced up at her, a smile forming. Squint clenched his fists.

They were in cahoots!

Seeing he was surrounded (by a spear-weilding kangaroo and a doe in need out temper/anger management) he growled.

"Fine. Thanks." He looked over his shoulder at the fair-furred doe, who shrugged in response.

"Your...welcome?"

Squint snorted and stormed off, grumbling darkly to himself in a way that made Clementine (again) question whatever the other rabbit called his sanity.

"He's a nasty lil' piece of work." Raz commented as she stood beside the rabbit. "Just ignore 'im."

Clementine frowned when a thought occurred to her. "He...keeps looking at me."

"Aye?" Raz rose a brow "And?"

Clementine shook her head, rubbing her temples in tired exasperation. "Never mind. I need to go sit down. I'm feeling a little under the weather..."

"Suit yerself, shorty."

* * *

_Squint fell for Clementine like a rock didn't he? Clementine, not so much. She fell for him over time, while he (really) just fell for her. As in SLAM._

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

_They see me rolling, they hating, something something..._

_Please review. Set sometime after Argeth is released from his bins and allowed to eat again. _

* * *

Sabers and Apes.

Shira did not like that little ape.

The sun was shining, the sky was clearing than freshly fallen snow, the seas were bright and blue. And it was a perfect day for Cocoum too much about per usual. The young ape couldn't seem to help himself. He thought of an idea for mischief, he ended up following through with it no matter how crazy, risky and in some cases stupid it may be. Like annoying the pirate pioneer know as Gutt.

Apparently today, however, the ape child decided to annoy the other members of the crew by talking in smart-aleck back to them. Shria included despite Argeth's (the armadillo had finally been freed from his binds and was allowed to eat again...) And now the female saber was trying to order the brat to show respect. It wasn't happening.

"Look, I do what you want."

The boy growled this from his lower branch a little above her, glaring "I don't need to act all grateful for you guys threatening to kill me, Thank you."

"You'll do as we say unless you want to walk the plank, kid." She snarled, teeth barred. Cocoum shrugged.

"Nope. Go away."

Shira scoffed, glancing off to the side as Klue came scurrying past, climbing up the tree embedded in the ice and onto Cocoum's shoulder. She rose a brow, smirking in a mocking fashion.

"You two are a bit of weird duo." She remarked. Cocoum shrugged.

"And?"

"Pfft. You look like circus rejects, kid."

Cocoum scowled and took the bait, something that made Shira grin in triumph as the young ape swung down from the branches, landing in front of her and glowering dangerously.

"You shuddup, Sabor."

"Or what?"

"Or else."

Shira laughed curtly. "That's rich, kid. Really rich."

"I could beat you If I wanted to." Cocoum declared, though there was a clouded wariness in his green irises that the saber had seen. She extended her claws, laughing mockingly again.

"We'll see."

Abruptly she launched herself through the air towards him. Cocoum cried out sharply, landing on his back as the larger creature pinned him to the ground, scaring the living daylights out of him. The saber growled at him and he recoiled, turned his head and covering it with his arm. He cringed, curling up slightly as the growl became more threatening. He shivered. Oh man- he was really going to die now!

The pirates gathering around cackled at his expense, for they knew that Shira wouldn't actually kill the child who was still part of the crew. But Cocoum didn't know that.

Gutt watched with a scowl above, and he would lie later than some part of him almost wanted to end the act when he heard the boy cry out in what only could be call fear. He knew the kid had guts, but at the end of the day he was, in reality, only a little tyke. Maybe he was about to come down when a familiar grey ball rolled out of nowhere and slammed into Shira's side, sending the first mate tumbling off the frightened ape boy

Cocoum scrambled to his feet and leaped away from the scene and up onto the tree opposite the one Gutt was currently positioned, hastily climbing up to the safety of the branches and looking down quietly over his shoulder, clearly shaken.

"What the heck are you playing at?" Shira demanded. Argeth glared at her, folding his arms per usual.

"Look, sharp tooth. I gett he whole 'I'm a predator, I kill herb-eaters thing." He said, glancing to the side. "What I hate about carnivores though, is that they tend to be cruel."

Shira rose a brow as she got back on balance. "What are you on about, wise-guy?"

"I'm saying that I personally think it's cowardly to attack a child who you know has no parents around to protect him. Yeah, real strong Warrior Princess."

Shira scowled at him, her eyes filled with an unreadable mirth. "I was just playing with him. It's not like I was gonna kill the little brat as much as I'd like to."

Argeth grazed her with a less than impressed look. "Hm."

With that, he turned and left the scene. Shira glanced over her shoulder to find the little tyke in question was gone and the rest of the crew were returning to what they were doing, seeing as the show was over.

The possum boy, who had wandered past, stopped and looked up at her, hands behind his back and his face...almost like that of disappointment. At least it gave the same feeling that she'd done something despicable.

"What?"

"You really scared him there. He's just a kid." Shira rolled her eyes at this answer.

"He needs to harden up a little. I wasn't gonna hurt him."

"Sabers killed his mother."

The soft yet clear murmur hit like a block of ice on the side of a ship.

Shira blinked, registering what he'd said quietly. Klue could have sworn he'd seen something in her eyes; Regret? Remorse?

He turned away and began moving away from her quietly, looking back over his shoulder at her in puzzlement.

"You know...it's really coincidental. I found him in a clearing with a gutted saber. It looked as if they were waiting him out..."

Klue turned around to face her completely, frowning in consideration. "Does...Gutt really gut things?"

The light-pelted saber rose a brow, allowing a small smirk to appear. "Yeah."

Klue glanced around the floor. "That is a coincidence...but then...could've been anyone in that rocky clearing..."

Shira watched as the possum left, his mind deep in thought. Above, Gutt watched him go with a deep frown, an unreadable expression on his face. Then, he glanced over at Cocoum sitting nearby the edge of the ship, staring down at the water dismally.

Yeah. Coincidence.

Cocoum heard someone land beside him with a grunt and turned his head to find the pirate captain himself raising at eyebrow at him. Cocoum shifted away slightly, glaring at the waters.

"Ya doing okay there, Junior?" Cocoum was about to retort about why the older ape should care when he was cut off by the rest of the sentence. "You looked scared out of you little wits."

Ge glared up at him. "My wits aren't little. Leave me alone!"

Gutt grabbed him by the head and jerked him forward, eyes inches away from his, blazing menacingly.

"I give the orders 'round here kiddo." He released him and shoved him back a little, and Cocoum stumbled to keep his balance while scowling up at the older ape, sniffing.

Gutt rose a brow again at this action. "Are you crying Junior? aw." He smirked cruelly Cocoum snarled at him and jumped into the branches above. This time Gut decided to leave him alone. He honestly didn't know he'd even bothered asking the runt if he was alright even if it was mocking...

* * *

Later that night Gutt spotted Cocoum high up on the mast. It was dark and silent, and the smaller ape was clinging to the side of the mast, head lowered and resting against the bark. Gutt rolled his eyes and swung onto a branch a little lower, scowling up at the boy.

"Hey, Junior. It's late."

A low, dismally reply returned. "So what?"

"You're not sleeping."

"I don't want too."

Gutt rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Look, kiddo. Sometimes people die. And your mother's dead from what I've heard and there ain't nothing you can do about it."

Cocoum glared down at him sourly. "Why Do you care." Gutt smirked in reply.

"I don't Junior. But you being a moody little squirt is more annoying than being a happy little squirt."

"...I hate you."

"I know that, kiddo. So, Your Dad run out on you?"

Cocoum smiled grimly. "Yeah. He was a jerk who messed with sabers. Plus he was just rotten to everyone."

Gutt paid no mind to the 'rotten' comment but more to the other remark about the sabers.

"A pack of 'im?"

"Yup. Idiot, right?"

Gutt snorted. Yeah, sounded like an idiot. He wouldn't have been smiling if he knew the smaller ape (who had swung down to a lower branch nearby so he could see him better) had almost added 'like you'

"You know, I don't even think he knows if I'm a boy or a girl. He left before I was born."

Gutt laughed curtly, smiling over at him in a nasty manner. "He woulda definitely thought you were a girl, Junior."

Cocoum tried to force his smile away at that pretty well-shot joke "Ha, hah, Hilarious. You're a comic genius."

"That's me, junior. Now go to sleep, you're bugging me again."

"Whatever Old man. Everything bugs you."

Cocoum slid down from the mast before Gutt could decided whether or not to kill him then and there, laughing as he made a hasty retreat. Gutt sighed.

He should have let the kid mope.

* * *

_I really make sabers look bad, don't I?_

_Sorry about that._

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_look at the chapter title._

_YOU ALL KNOW WHAT'S COMING._

_A deleted scene about the pirates and survivors just after they've been captured._

_REVIEW. PLEASE._

* * *

Good Shanty, Sir.

Taking down the unfortunate landlubber's ship had been all to easy.

The awkward and inexperienced group had put up a noble effort, though; They even had a few weapons that actually almost caused some damage to their Pirate Ship, but in the end it was all for nothing.

The elk was tied down on the ground, ropes straining across his strong back and pinning him to the surface of the berg, the large turtle-creature was strung up in the net, the bat female was trapped in Silas's hold (and throwing out hundreds of very creative insults to said seafaring bird) and lastly, the armadillo was backed up against his own mast with Raz's spear pointed at his throat and that little rabbit was lying unconscious by the block of ice.

The armadillo was the only one who didn't look scared as the pirates burst in a round of triumphant, malevolent chortles.

"Alright, lads!"

They looked over their shoulders and saw their Captain leaning on the side of the pirate ship, smirking down at the unfortunate survivors "Bring these sorry saps on board!"

"Oooh!" Flynn exclaimed, clapping his tiny fingers together jubilantly "I love having guests!"

"Get off me, ya long nose, frost-bitten footed-"

Silas rolled his eyes and squashed the bat slightly harder with said blue foot as Raz turned to the last clamp connecting their boats (that little rabbit doe almost had them with cutting those) and tied both the ropes strung around the elk and the net containing the turtle creature. She grinned at their bemused glances and hopped back up onto the pirate ship, and before they knew it they were pulled through the air up to the side of the boat, colliding with the ice.

"Ow!"

As they were dragged on board, Squint had wandered over to the comatose member of his species with mild curiously mixed in with his triumphant smirk. He rose a brow and nudged her shoulder gently with his foot to check if she was even still alive.

She let off a soft moan, face faint with pain in her unconscious state. He shrugged. Well, better get her on board...

Just as he was reaching down to pick her up, a sharp, threatening voice cut through the air.

"Don't you touch her, ya scrawny moron!"

Squint's ears snapped up in fury and he whipped around to see the armadillo, who was now being led along by Gupta with a knife at his throat (something that didn't seem to both him at all) was pointing a finger at him as he left. Squint brandished his weapon towards him in silent warning as he was forced on board. Well, he just climbed up himself.

Maybe it was because he was smart enough to know there was no point in fighting.

Squint growled and turned back to the girl, kneeling down and slinging her over his shoulder. He glanced once over the damaged vessel and shrugged before carrying her back onto the boat, something the armadillo did not look please about.

He placed her down against the mast as the elk struggled out of his bonds. Before he could do anything, however, Raz reached forward with a large, formidable club and whacked him about the head. His eyes rolled back and promptly collapsed, evoking another cackle from the crew.

The armadillo faced palmed heavily, groaning to himself. Squint laughed at the elk as he was shoved against the mast beside the rabbit girl, and the turtle guy and bat were strung up in the net above.

"You sorry slugs, I'll kill y'all!"

"Shut up!"

Raz called this command up to the bat after her pathetic threat, rolling her eyes as she did so. Then, the bat glanced down at the rabbit girl, and her large blue eyes became wide.

"Oh my gosh! they killed Clemmy!" She hollered in astonishment that soon morphed into fury, and she pointed through the net towards Shira. "Ya no good bucky-tooth!"

"She's alive." Shira said bluntly, though a faint trace of a smile appeared upon seeing the bat's furious look. Squint turned back and looked down at the rabbit girl in question with a raised eyebrow.

"Clementine! ya dead, girl?" The bat called down to her. Squint gave a squint-eyed look in bewilderment. Clementine? That was her name?

Gutpa, who was tying the binds around the passive armadillo, smirked over at him. Squint caught this action out of the corner of his eye and snarled at him questioning.

"You like her, dude?"

Squint responded by throwing a dagger at the badger, which he promptly dodged with a slight yelp. Then, the grey buck growled and stormed off, casting one last look back at the doe, one that the bat had noticed with a raised brow.

"Oy, scruffy."

He looked over at the armadillo, who raised a brow "Ya keep away from the girl, alright?"

Squint smirked at him in an irritating fashion. "Or what?!"

"Or I'll cut you ears off before you can say 'yo ho ho', squirt."

"My name is Squint, Armadillo!"

"And may I saw what a pleasure it is to meet you." The armadillo rolled his eyes sarcastically. Squint scowled at him, whipping out a number of darts with a flick of his wrist.

He threw on of them at the side of the sarcastic mammal's head. He moved his skull to the side a little, eyes widening only in mild interest.

"Nice." He remarked bluntly, evoking a furious growl from the younger mammal.

He continued his battle of wits with the armadillo for a little while, laughing as he threw his dried starfish at him when he started getting mad.

"Cut it out, shrimp..."

By this time the music was playing, the prisoners were cringing and the pirates were awaiting their two comatose guests to awaken so the fun could begin.

There was a soft, fretful moan nearby that caught Squint's attention, and he looked over his shoulder (dart still poised to fly) and found that the rabbit girl- Clementine- was awake, and was looking around with a wide-eyed, alarmed and apprehensive look.

"Hey, pal." The bat called down to her. "Took ya long enough!"

Squint smiled and lowered his dart, deciding to have a little fun. He snuck over and through his arm around her shoulder, causing the other rabbit to squeak in surprise.

"Boo!"

She recoiled and responded in a high-pitched voice "Would you cut that out already?!"

He burst out in manic laughter. Oh, man, her face!

She laughed nervously from speaking quickly. "Um, yes, that's really funny, now please go away..."

Squint's laughter stopped short, replaced by fury. Did she just tell him to get lost? No prisoner tells him what to do!

Angered by this stab at his pride, he glared at her, arm still around her shoulder.

"Ya tellin' me ta beet it?"

She shook his arm away with a frown creasing her soft features after replying, ""Well if you want to be technical...Yes." He scowled at her.

He picked on the girl a few more times before he got bored of the armadillo's threats, and instead amused himself by stealing Flynn's booty. That's when the elk awoke, wondering what exactly had hit him. The armadillo replied to this bluntly:

"A club, dimwit."

After those words registered in the elk's foggy mind, Captain Gutt swung down from the branches and landed in front of him with a slight grunt, startling all tied up parties.

Really. Their faces were just too priceless...

Gutt smiled in feigned friendliness, putting on an oily and patronizing tone.

"And he sleeping beauties are awake. How are you this fine morning?" The elk scowled at him deeply through his bemused expression.

"Quit the pleasantries. What do you want?" Captain Gutt shrugged at this, oily smiling turning into a smirk. The pirates knew what was coming, and the music played by Gutpa, Flynn and Raz steadily began changing its course into that of an introduction they were all (obviously sans the prisoners) were familiar with.

"Sharp business guy, huh? Alright my friend, allow me to explain." Gutt flung an arm towards his crew as he turned, ordering lightly.

"Help me out, lads!"

The music jumped into action, taking on a bouncing, light-hearted yet slightly mocking tone. Squint began leaping up and down at the beat, pounding his fist into his other paw as Flynn happily declared:

"Yay! Captain's going to sing a shanty!"

Clementine's jaw promptly dropped at this as the armadillo's eyes widened considerably. The ape materialized out of nowhere beside the elk, almost causing him to jump out of his skin.

_"Here you are on a boat, you're adrift, you're afloat, one might even stay you're stuck"_

_Well, I don't wanna gloat, but I would like to note that you're in luck"_

He hit the elk on the antler as he continued, leaving him in slight daze as it jerked his head.

_"You've been saved by the ape that rules the this ocean_

_So raise you hand if ya wanna a promotion!"_

He raised his arm towards Shira as he swung lazily into the branches above,

_"First Mate, introduce me to them, please!_

The saber replied instantly to this request, jumping onto the ground nearby Silas, moving along the different crew members with every line.

_"Aye aye, Captain Gutt! He's the big and scary, elegant and hairy_

_Fear inspiring, years 'til retiring_

_Looting, stealing, banana-peeling_

_Undisputed Master of the Seas!"_

"Oh please." The armadillo muttered as they began chanting back and forth.

_That's me! 'Tis he!_

_That's me! 'Tis he!_

_That's me! 'Tis he!_

_Okay, okay..."_

Gutpa waltzed past the prisoners, playing a higher tune of his flute as he went by.

_"I'm a primate pirate pioneer and these are my brave buccaneers,_

_All of whom where once lost souls like you!"_

_" It's true!"_

Squint saw the doe blink in completed surprise, and as the song continued he zipped beside her.

_"He rescued us, _

_he saved our butts!"_

She glanced at him in bemusement as Shira slid past Argeth, shoving his head to the side mockingly.

_" for that we owe our lives to Gutt, and assuming he doesn't kill you..._

_You will owe him, too!"_

With that, Raz's spear came flying out of nowhere and embed itself with a 'twang' just above the elk's head. His pupils dilated and his jaw dropped.

"Ah..." He breathed, eyes staring up at the blade in frozen alarm. Gutt grinned at him.

"Kill them? Me? No, no..." He trailed off, glancing to the side. "Well..."

At this, the prisoners cringed at the idea of being killed, their looks evoking another round of chortles from the crew. Gutt shrugged. "Anyway."

_"Here we are on a ship, moving at quite a clip through the ever-shifting ice."_

With that, the crew surrounded the leader elk, putting in their own little comments one by one;

_"Come along on a trip, _

_that's a hint, that's a tip, _

_that's good advice!"_

Ding, ding, dung, dong!

A skull came flying out of nowhere and landed on the armadillo's head, which he bucked off with a disgusted scowl as they went on.

_"In a world that's going under_

_To survive you must learn to plunder,_

_Luckily, that's my field of expertise!" _

_He's the best!"_

With Shira's comment said, the song progressed towards the climax, and the prisoners actually added in their own, timid little lines in response.

_"He's the roving, heaving-"_

"We don't want to be grieving..." The elk put in with a forced smile.

_"Weapon-throwing!"_

Argeth recoiled from the amount of weapons Raz pointed at them, frowning.

"We really should be going..."

Squint wrapped an arm around Clementine's shoulder, pulling her closer and placing a knife at her throat, smirking at her. _"Sap Slaying!"_

She cringed as her cheek was actually against his, forcing a smile as she quivered. "Um, we really can't be staying-"

_"Undisputed, uncontested, monkey-suited, _

_"Yeah, you guessed it, _

_**Master of the Seas!"**_

The pirates gathered into a group, flag raising their flag high (or badger, whichever you prefer...) with their Captain twirling Squint around by his ears, throwing off away to the side.

"Jeez..." The bat muttered, seemingly annoyed and peeved as Squint darted back into the group.

_"That's me! _

_'Tis he!_

_That's me! _

_'Tis he!_

_That's who?"_

Gutt pointed his weapon back at this, feigning anger, to which the responded instantly.

_"'Tis you!_

_Just testing, I knew, 'tis meeeeeeee!"_

DUN.

The music stopped with a final slam, and the crew fell into a round of loud, menacing cackles as Gutt smirked down at the wide-eyed, jaw-dropped prisoners as Flynn happily commented:

"Good shanty, sir!"

* * *

_Lolz, couldn't leave that song out forever, could I?_

_please review, people. Really appreciate it._

_Please alert me if I got the lyrics long._

_It's so darn catchy. Darn you, Gutt. _


	10. Chapter 10

_A little more of Cocoum misbehaving and night music. Admit it, we've all been told to go to bed while all the older people are partying._

* * *

The Skill of Discipline

The night had been silent a few moments after sunset. The stars were alight, the inky colour was claiming and the seas were still and quiet...for a few split seconds before the music started up.

The music sprung into the air much like on of the hyperactive members of the crew, who was throwing darts per usual at the ship rats, who dodged and scuttled away with alarmed squeaks filling the air. Raz pulled on the strings of her instrument as Flynn and Gupta began playing their own, and the night silence was no more.

Laughter filled the air as Argeth stormed away after losing an argument with Gutt, though what about this possum couldn't care less.

Klue was hanging upside down from a branch at the end of the ship, and he pulled at his (rather flexible eyelids in complete frustration Not again...

Most nights had started like this and he, being probably the lightest sleeper in the history of the planet, suffered the consequences of lost sleep all the time now. It was getting so irritating he'd almost stormed down there and yelled his head off. But, being responsible and smart (and no, he would tell Cocoum when ever they discussed it, not cowardly) he decided it wasn't the best idea.

Cocoum, the ape boy in question, had no protest to the late nights and usually stayed up until he couldn't really keep his eyes open. Being the adventurous and very stubborn child he was, Cocoum did what he wanted without the crew even knowing (like stealing weapons, nicking food that belonged to Gutt, pulling subtly pranks... things that would surely get him killed one day) and these things included staying up late.

Cocoum wandered past the circle of pirates surrounding the fire, spotting a pile of fruit nearby Raz. Huh.

Gutt chuckled dryly as he himself threw a dart towards the scattering rats, deliberately missing one by a hair and letting it jump and scamper for its life. It was fairly amusing entertainment.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a certain badly behaved brat sliding unnoticed into the circle reaching over and plucking a fruit away from the pile that had laid between Raz and himself. He frowned at him. As the music played on, he addressed the smaller ape (who was now chewing on a large piece of fruit)

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep, Junior?"

Cocoum swallowed and scowled up at him from the side. "Nope."

Gutt scowled back, tossing another dart towards the rats, but didn't take his eyes away.

"Well, its late. Beat it."

Cocoum's frown deepened. "No."

There was a silence, and the music ground to an intense halt. Cocoum shrank back a little once all eyes were on him, and his green eyes flickered around until they met Gutt's.

_Uh, oh, I'm in trouble..._

Gutt looked beyond murderous as the pirates watched him with jaws ajar, glancing back and forth between the two.

He didn't just...did he?

Gutt spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "Either you go to bed or you'll never wake up again."

Cocoum gave him an almost wide-eyed look. "But I wanna stay up. Please?"

Gutt snarled and gave him a terrifying look. Cocoum jumped a little and darted away, eyes wide. "Okay, fine! Jeez, you always tell me what to do..."

"Nighty, Night, Cocoum!" Flynn called after him, oblivious to how annoyed his Captain was. He turned back to the crew, smiling at them. "He's funny!"

"He's annoying." Gutt corrected with an eye roll, throwing the last dart in his hand at the jumping rats. Seriously...

Cocoum grumbled to himself up in the branches nearby Klue. It almost stung how much Gutt got to tell him what to do...it wasn't fair. He wasn't even tired at all...

Later, as Gutt wandered past the tree embedded in the ice, he glanced up to make sure the brat was asleep He swung up quietly and glanced around the ship, and spotted a particular armadillo wandering around the side.

Gutt shrugged in indifference and looked over at Cocoum once he was on a branch opposite him. He was curled up, asleep.

He'd better be.

As Gutt swung away, Klue opened one bloodshot eye and glanced at Cocoum himself, and he couldn't help but feel immensely impressed. How the ape managed to keep a kid like Cocoum under control was a mystery.

But darn, it was a skill...

* * *

_Please review..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Please review. Some Raz-ness coming up._

_11 chapters. WTF am I doing with my life._

* * *

Early in the Morning

It was once again foggy over the ship. The thick air cast over the deck was chilly and damp, and the morning silence was disrupted only by a few stirring parties who were usually awake at these hours.

The early morning had become a quiet time for a certain fair-furred doe to have peace and quite to herself, which was a lot considering the circumstances. With her friends gathered close at the opposite end of the ship to the pirates, Clementine wandered away and walked along the side of the ship, large brown eyes flickering around thoughtfully.

Clementine sighed deeply. The fast few days hadn't been working out, and she didn't know what it was, but it felt like tension was pulling ever-so-tighter between a certain armadillo and the Captain of the ship.

Kurues had been named leader, but Clementine (and she was sure the others would agree, deep down) knew that Argeth was the one who knew what to do, whose lives their hands were in. And despite the sarcastic armadillo's skill in avoiding blades, they weren't very big metaphorically speaking.

"Ye up again, shorty?"

It was, also, these early mornings that Clementine had a chance to speak with her unlikely friend from Australia. Raz moved into view, leaning on her staff as she looked over the side of the ship, too. Clementine was glad to have her as a friend.

"Can't sleep?" Raz inquired, glancing down at her. Clementine sighed, brushing her ears back gently before answering.

"Per usual. I've not been able to sleep on sea. Guess It's just not my thing."

"Ye'll get used ta it eventually." Raz said with a shrug. Clementine looked up at her thoughtfully. Eventually? how long had Raz been on this ship, exactly?

"Hey, Raz..." She waited until the kangaroo looked back at her before continuing "How did you end up on the crew?"

The Australian grinned a little, lifting her shoulders again "Same as ya, I guess, though without the scars and saps followin' me around." Clementine decided to ignore that description of her fellow survivors as she continued "Got tossed off of land when it cracked. I was sharpening one o' the spears I made on land when the crack shot past me."

"That must have been...shocking." Clementine refrained from using 'scary' as to not imply cowardice. Raz didn't seem to notice this subtly change.

"Yeah, I guesso. Cap'n found me floating around, dragged me on were I met Silas and Dobson, and well, 'ere I am."

Clementine blinked at how simple was that. "And your okay with this life?"

"Yep. Nothin' more fun if ye got nothin' to loose." Raz's smile began waving as she met Clementine's rather hurt expression mixed in with concern.

"So you didn't have friends? family?" She sounded hesitant. So that's what was bothering her? Raz shook her head.

"Nah. Always been a loner. Parents died when I was an ankle-biter."

Clementien guessed the last term was a word for someone young and nodded "I guess the same thing applies for me...but I had a lot of older sisters. No brothers."

"Good fer ye. I hear brothers are annoying."

"But sisters can be cruel. Especially when you're the runt of the youngest litter."

Raz sighed at that, guessing the situation. "They bully ye cuase yer small?" Clementine scowled to the side, unusually venomous voice going on:

"That and the fact that I associated with other animals...and healed them. Though I think they were just excuses. They just plan hated me. Threw me out."

Raz sniffed. "Then forget up. Who cares if they get crushed." Clementine sighed.

"I did have one sister who Liked me. Second eldest in the first litter my mother had." Raz rose a brow. Since said sibling wasn't here, then...

"She alright?"

Clementine was silent. "Yes. She and my sister's life far from where the land started breaking off. You could say I traveled a long way and a long time. She didn't come after me." She was hurt by the truth in those words.

"Huh. Was she a 'follow the leada' type, then?"

"Nope. She hated my eldest sister, the one in charge. I don't even think she realized I had been kicked out when I left, cause I didn't see her anywhere." Clementine glanced to the side. "Maybe they told people I was dead."

Raz guessed that sounded more plausible if this leader-hated older sister did care about her. "She gotta name?"

"Azteka."

Wierd...

"Anyway, I'm going to go and check on the others. Make sure there alright." Raz nodded as the rabbit wandered off. Then, the doe stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, Raz...thanks for listening." Raz smirked at that. Little sap, but a good kid none the less.

"Whateva. Now get outa here before Squint sees ya with yer guard down."

"Urgh, no!"

Clementine darted off after that, Raz chuckling raucously to herself. She had refrained from reminding the squirt that having a good heart would get her in trouble for now. She'd learn...and with Squint annoying her all of the time, she was bound to get a little more violent. That would be funny...

Clementine trotted back along the ship as the other pirates began to awake. As she passed Dobson (who gave her a less than friendly glance) she realized that Raz was a little bit like Azteka had been in their younger years before she became less friendly.

She hoped wherever her sort-of-liked sibling was, she was okay. But for now she had to make sure the other survivor's wounds were alright. They were still not healed completely.

Raz was right when she said the doe shouldn't have had her guard down, as a grey flash of lightning was whipping up behind her. Clementine heard someone snigger behind her and her eyes widened. Oh, no-

Suddenly her vision vanished as a pair of paws covered her eyes and pulled her back against their chest, cackling meanly down at her as she squeaked in alarm. "Gotcha! Guess who."

The voice behind her was all to familiar.

Clementine, fuming beyond believe rather than scared, struggled to pull his paws from her eyes. "Get off me!"

"Hahaha!"

That little cackle right there, that done it. You could almost hear her temper snap as she wrenched away from him and grabbed his ear, jerking it down with unbelievable force. Squint's eyes widened at her furious glower onto to screw shut as the pain shot through his head.

"OW! OW, ow,ow, ow, oow!"

Clementine jerked on his ear again "Alright, I have had enough of you!" She said loudly, unaware that the pirates were all staring at her, mouths a jar (except for Raz, who was sniggering quietly to herself)

"OW! Oooh, I'm gonna get you for this girlie-OW!" Clementine, finally feeling able to deal with this menace, pulled on his ear again.

"Oouch! Alright!" He jerked his ear away and pounced on her, evoking a startled squeal from the doe as she slammed against the mast. Her timid instinct kicking in (much to her annoyance) Clementine shrank back and held up her arms, half expecting Squint to slice her in two. He saw her expression and he bust out laughing, Letting on of her shoulders go and leaving one arm slung around the other. Clementine gasped slightly before her face twisted into a dangerous glare.

"You shoulda seen your face, girlie!"

**_SLAP._**

"Oooh!" Gutpa remarked, grinning to himself while peeking through his fingers (his paw had covered his face in mock-horror)

Squint reeled back and slipped, falling on his back as Clementine dusted her paws off, making sure to step on his stomach as she wandered away.

"Hmph! Bucks." The last word was muttered herself in an exasperating tone. Squint coughed loudly from the ground.

"Ow."

Raz watched Clementine go with an impressed look as she made her way over to Squint. He would lie to himself later that despite his sore jaw and stomach, he couldn't help but feel impressed.

Whoa. That would've been pretty cool if it didn't happen to him...

"Ye alive, Squint?"

Squint growled, jumping up and whipping out of sight, absolutely humiliated. Gutpa burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and doubling over.

"Sooooore loser!" Silas, who was perched above, joined him in his merry cackling. Raz rolled her eyes, but allowed a smirk.

Yup. Sore Loser.

Just another early morning...

* * *

_Pleeeeease Review. Squint really got what was coming to him._


	12. Chapter 12

_Set after the survivors are left to decide who to send off the plank and who to keep alive after they've been tossed in the net._

* * *

Pointless.

It was eerily quiet.

The moon was high in the inky, midnight sky; The ocean was still as the iceberg ship drifted slowly through its currents, passing smaller icebergs that watched it go past like that of curious watches, observing a prisoner walking to their own execution.

The net was tight and creaked quietly back and forth by the smallest millimeter, the rocking sensation oddly comforting to the last mammal remaining awake inside. The others had all given into sleep hours ago while the pirate music played off into the night somewhere on the other side of the ship.

Clementine sat at the side of the net, strangely enough having some room to sit on the small, tightly wound vines making up the net, one arm slipped though the net and hanging down numbly. Her eyes were lidded and she felt as if a large weight was hovering over her head.

They'd been left here to decide which two of their group they were to send to their deaths. No such argument had come up (or at least, no one suggested throwing any other person off)

There had been volunteers. Kurues, not surprisingly. Glett had grunted in a tone that told them he wanted to volunteer, but they'd turned him down. As thus they remained hanging there for hours to come. They had slipped in and out of sleep, out of pure exhaustion and boredom. Escape seemed...impossible. And Argeth had remained unusually silent.

Clementine did not notice a pale-pelted saber wandering over to them with slight curiosity and interest mixed in with her smug demeanor. Shira stopped just beside the net, looking up at the still-awake rabbit.

"Hey, shrimp." She greeted, a small smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. Clementine's ear twitched and she sent a glower her way. Being alone, tired, hungry yet restless had brought her usually kind, good mood down to the bottom. The fact that they were all going to die tomorrow didn't exactly help, and neither did the saber.

"And something gloating this way comes." The rabbit muttered just loud enough for her to hear "Come to rub something in?"

"You act as if there's nothing to rub in." Shira remarked with a brow raised at the rabbit's tone. Clementine straightened up and slipped her feet through the vines so she was sitting facing the saber, elbow placed on her knee and chin propped up on her paw.

"Let me see. I've been thrown against an iceberg and almost had my head cracked in, my person space and patience evaded by a crazy, hyperactive buck who shall remain unmentioned hereafter, I'm basically going to _die_ tomorrow and watch the people I've struggled to survive with_ die along with me_. Yes, there's a great deal to rub in, but it can't make me feel any worse than I do now." Clementine's voice had steadily become more strained, louder and more agitated with ever word until she finally through a hand out to the side with the last comment. Shira rose a brow, looking quite surprised.

"Your a bit of a hot-head for someone as timid as you." She remarked with a small smirk. Clementine's ear twitched, but she responded only with a frown. Then, she slipped her dangling feet back into the net and turned over on her side, facing away with a sigh.

"Yeah, real mature pipsqueak."

"Get lost."

Shira's features morphed into a deep scowl. "You watch that mouth of yours, or I'll-"

"Kill you?" Clementine looked over her shoulder, despair leaking through her anger "You're already planning on it for tomorrow. Now leave me alone with my friends."

Friends.

That hit home even though Clementine hadn't really thought about it much. Friends. It wasn't something she was used too, being an outcast of sorts (especially in her sisters' eyes) but...she guess that yes, they were her friends. Didn't they look out for each other? Didn't watch each other's backs when they pirates attacked?

All this time she felt like she was just among other survivors...but maybe that was the whole point. Didn't she laugh with Kurues and Maut now and then? Didn't Glett offer a small, thanking smile whenever he treated his wounds...

She sighed. Trust her luck to finally have some good friends in her life only to lose them and said lifespan on a pirate ship...

As she looked back at the frowning saber, she said in a firm, serious tone "You know this whole thing is pointless."

Shira rose a smug, mocking brow. "Oh really?"

Clementine scowled deeply to at her from over a bony shoulder "None of us is going to throw anyone else off this boat. Your going to have to throw us off yourself, or all of us together."

There was a pause, and Shira made no further comment but continued frowning, and they stared at each other with dislike until Clementine turned away again, sighing. After a few minutes, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Shira had left. Clementine was about to close her eyes when a voice came from above.

"Hey, Clemmy. Can't sleep?" She glanced up and spotted Maut, hanging upside down from the top of the net, blinking sleepily.

"Yeah. It's just me, I've never slept well."

"You sure showed that tiger. Wayta go, Clemmy." The rabbit smiled up at her as she continued "Its nice ya think of all us as your pals. We're in this together, Clemmy. We'll figure out how to get through this random thing eventually. Even if we do all have ta swim back to land..."

Clementine smiled a little at the ridiculous idea, but didn't describe it as such. It was nice of Maut to suggest it, though.

"Hm...I guess we'll see..."

"And things could be worse. That hyper dude that kept bugging you coulda been there instead of miss smug tooth..."

Clementine rolled her eyes, giving a slightly humorous smile as Maut laughed wildly "Yes, Very funny, Maut..."

Maut's laughter disturbed a certain armadillo, who in turn attempted to strike whoever had awakened him and ended up hitting Kurues, startling the elk and causing him to yelp loudly. Then, Glett awoke, grunting in surprise as Maut fell down from the net (it had swung a little due to Kurues' alarmed jerk) and fell smack onto his face.

Clementine couldn't help but giggle at the position they were in, and they all tried in vain to untangled themselves, laughing all the way. Heck, maybe even Argeth smiled faintly as Maut tried to un-squish herself from the side of the net...

* * *

Squint was leaning against the ice, unnoticed by the laughing group of survivors tangled in the net. Twirling his favorite blade in hand and scowling, one eye narrowing darkly, he wondered what they had to laugh about.

His eyes traveled from each of the mammals to the rabbit girl giggling at the side, obviously amused by her friend's squashed position. As he continued twirling his blade, he noticed idly that her laugh was kinda...cute.

Wait. Yuck, no.

He rolled his eyes and tossed his blade into the other hand. He hated cute...(especially when the description was directed at him by morons...)

He turned and left them to laugh the night away, smirking darkly to himself and sniggering in a slightly manic manner to himself. They wouldn't laughing when the plank was out and they had the tips of their swords pointed at their backs...

"Hahaha..."

* * *

_Please review, people._


	13. Chapter 13

Ship Wreck (Almost)

They should never had let Cocoum within two meters of the helm.

In truth the small ape hadn't been planning any sort of mischief; at least, not to do with the steering branch embedded in the bulkier ice making up the helm. It was a thick branch turned horizontal towards the front of the ship, and it was impossible to miss.

It was a nice day considering Cocoum's circumstances; He was stuck on a pirate ship with the moodiest captain he'd even known and his crazy petting zoo...

The older ape in question was on deck arguing with the most sarcastic armadillo who ever lived about something he didn't know about (and thus didn't really care) and he was left alone to wander around the helm by himself.

This would send alarm bells off in anyone's head.

Cocoum spotted the steering branch sticking out of the ice and pointing forward and interest sparked instantly. Tilted his head, he knuckle-walked over to said branch and glanced around it, noticing the ice were it was embedded was loose, probably signaling that it could be turned. He smiled curiously and placed a hand on it when a sharp, horrified voice practically shrieked:

"COCOUM! DON'T!"

He froze, eyes widening as he saw Klue standing at the side, arms raised and expression terrified. He was panting heavily in after-shock.

"Step away slowly and _carefully."_

Cocoum was a little bit freaked out by the fear and seriousness in his teen friend's tone, so did what he asked slowly and uncertainly, eyes wide and mouth set in a tight line.

"What?" He asked after a moment. Klue scowled at him and dropped his arms, marching over and placing himself between the ape and the branch.

"That's the thing that steers the whole ship!" He told him darkly "If you touch that, Gutt will kill you!"

Klue saw something flash behind the small ape's eyes and for a slip second he wondered if Cocoum was going to do it anyone; Just for that reason. But, Cocoum's expression changed to one of slight worry.

Guess he wasn't that much of an idiot after all...

"Okay, let's just go..." Klue muttered and wandered past him. Cocoum turned and began following after when something unexpected but inevitable happened.

A junk of ice that had been attached to the top of the mast broke off in that precise moment, bouncing off a thick branch and hurtling towards Cocoum. It fell on the icy surface of the helm, slipping along the ice until it fell right under the small ape's hand just as he began walking forward.

Then, he slipped and stumble backwards in alarm; And just as luck would have it, his back collided with the steering branch and turned it all the way around.

The ship jerked to the side and knocked all but the larger members on board off their balance. Argeth fell flat on his stomach, hitting his nose on the ice as Clementine tripped and landed on her back. The same sort of thing befell Gupta, Silas and the other small members. Raz managed to catch onto the mast a balance herself as Gutt stumbled a little, but that alone infuriated him along with the idea that someone had just knocked the ship out of balance. The bounty had fallen out of their piles and the weapons were lying all of the place.

He snarled and bellowed over at the helm, knowing know exactly had done this.

_"COCOUM!"_

The ship rightened itself suddenly due to Cocoum, who (after enduring Klue's shout of horror) had grabbed the branch and pulled it back the right way.

Then, he and Klue backed away from the helm. Cocoum shrank back a little as he mumbled:

"Aw, man, he's gonna kill me!"

Gutt heard this little line just after he'd swung up to the helm to survey the damage. He slowly, dangerously looked over his shoulder and spotted the culprit staring at him in a petrified manner. Cocoum didn't even try to force a snarky grin.

He'd really done it now.

"Get your sorry carcass over here now." He growled. The crew nearby the doomed youngster edged away, averting their gazes. Klue glanced at him, raising his arms helplessly. Argeth was too busy rubbing his aching skull to realize what had happened.

There was nothing anyone could do to help him in this situation. Gupta began humming the funeral march, though avoided his heated gaze when the young ape noticed this.

Cocoum gulped quietly and began knuckled walking back up the slope leading to the helm. He stopped just a few yards behind Gutt, who still had his back to him and was scowling at him over his shoulder. Cocoum shrank back a little, head bent slightly and eyes darting about.

He really wanted to run for it, but what would that do for him?

When Gutt saw the smaller ape had halted, he growled in a low, dangerous tone:

"Come. Here."

Cocoum grimaced and came quietly to Gutt's side, and when he finally managed to pull his gaze back up to meet his, he almost had a heart attack. He looked beyond murderous and furious now, and it wasn't a sneer or a grimace, it was just how hard and firm his glare was that was so terrifying. Cocoum swallowed, shrinking back with ever second that passed.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say after a few moments. Gutt's scowl deepened (though it didn't seem possible.)

"Sorry." He echoed darkly, turning to face the now shivering kid, looking all the more furious. Cocoum began backing away slightly. "Is 'sorry' gonna help, Junior?"

Cocoum shook his head quickly as Gutt advanced. "N-Nope- I mean, I hope so..." He found himself backed up against the back of the ship's helm and he cringed.

Gutt loomed over him dangerously, scowling down at him as his voice rose slightly.

"Well 'sorry' doesn't cut it Junior!" Then, his voice heightened to a shout "You could've sunk this whole ship because of your stupid little ideas!"

The sharp tone made the boy flinch. "I'm sorry, I really Am! I didn't mean-"

Gutt slammed a clenched fist against the ice just beside Cocoum's head, effectively shutting him up.

"I've had it up to here with you and your little pranks, kiddo." Gutt smiled down at him grimly "You know what happens when I'm really ticked off." He drummed his claws meaningfully against the ice beside his head to make his point. Cocoum shuddered.

"Yup, yup, I know- But Gutt, I really didn't mean to do it!" Gutt rose a brow, clearing not convinced. Cocoum went on quickly "I just slipped, honest!"

Gutt glared down at him, clearly considering whether on not to let him live or kill him and be done with it, drumming his fingers slowly on the ice.

"If you ever." He began after a while "Do anything like this again, I'm going to very mad. Understand, Junior?"

Cocoum nodded quickly. "Yup. I understand."

Gutt smiled grimly and ruffled his hair. "Good. And don't look so scared, Junior. I was only joking around with you."

Cocoum clearly didn't believe that (And that was probably what he had been aiming for), but either way Gutt decided that he didn't really care as he turned and left. Gutt couldn't help but feel it was obvious the kid had never been scolded for a prank in his life...

An certain armadillo was having similar thoughts, but as he leaned against the mast with his arms folded, he couldn't help but smile a little.

Sure, Guver had been able to deal with a daughter in the past, but he was inexperienced when it came to handling and raising a boy.

Boys will be boys, after all, and their destructive ways had to be watched at all times whether they were meaning to cause trouble or not...

At least, that's what Argeth could gather from his mother's tales of experience she oh-so curiously shared with other parents about him and Guver...

* * *

_Please review. We've all felt like dropping down dead when we're in big trouble...unless some people are real goodie-goodies..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Something that popped into my head, and well, this happened._

_More Cocoum and a little bit of Argeth-teasing. _

* * *

It looks like Argeth.

"It's a omnivore."

"Its a bloody carnivore, I'm telling you."

The night was young on the sea, and again the music was playing and the fires were lit. The flames ignited were hanging around the ship to avoid contact with the ice and thus prevent any melting. The stars were all alight, and faint, stretched clouds wandered across the half-full moon. The sea was still and there were smaller icebergs floating around the ship as it sailed through the ocean, following a rather bendy current.

Cocoum was sat at the side of the ship with his less-than amused friend Klue, who was currently standing with his arms folded and foot tapping as he watched the young ape continue carving a small model out of wood.

"You know...we don't even have to be doing this." He remarked,. Cocoum, for once in deep concentration that did not involve mischief, replied:

"What else is there to do? The Captain of Moods won't let me play with a ball after I accidentally on purposely hit him on the head with it."

Klue rolled his eyes and decided to ignore going back into that particular story. It seemed beforehand the crew had forgotten how young this ape was- and how bored children could get after a while. Basically, Cocoum went around looking for fun things to play with, like a certain primate pioneer's spyglass for instance.

Now, he was carving a small model of a dinosaur; One that a peculiar weasel by the name of 'Krai' had described and then drawn in the dirt to show them.

It was a bipedal creature with a curving skull circled by large bumps. It was a lizard-like thing with a horn on it's nose and small claws, almost like that of a T-Rex, something they were more familiar with.

Because of this similarity in stature they had argued on whether or not it was a carnivore or herbivore. Krai has said that another weasel, a unhinged nutcase by the name of 'Buck' (Short for Buckminster and long for Buh) had said it was a omnivore that slammed it's thick skull against things.

Cocoum laughed quietly to himself as he twirled the now finished wooden carving between his fingers. Klue rose a brow.

"What?"

"It kinda looks like Argeth, doesn't it?"

Klue glanced at said armadillo sitting nearby, then back to the small model. He snorted, covering his mouth as a grin began to spread.

"It kinda does, doesn't it?"

"Kinda looks like what?"

They froze and jerked their heads over to the side, laughter halting instantly. Clementine, who had been standing near Argeth, watched with wide eyes as the armadillo stormed over to both boys in silent fury. His furious look matched that of the dino model and they both burst into a loud bout of laughter. Clementine promptly face-palmed before Argeth began telling them off.

"What's up?"

She groaned slightly as Squint wandered over, eye brow raised in a lop-sided manner. She shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

Squint didn't seem bothered. "Ah, well. At least it's not me he's talkin' to..."

"Well your next, scruffy!" Came Argeth's voice from nearby. Squint glowered over at him.

"Why?!" He asked indignantly. He hadn't done anything!

"Cause I plain don't like you, that's what!"

Cocoum took this moment to slip away, as did Klue. Argeth turned around and, finding them gone, sighed deeply. Squint turned to flee just as the angered armadillo threw a small block of ice at him as Clementine grimaced.

"Argeth, leave him alone!"

"Dah! I'm gonna-!" Clementine had to hold the hyperactive buck back as he tried to attack the armadillo. It didn't really work, so a certain kangaroo decided to make an entrance.

She plucked him up by the tip of her foot and chucked him harmlessly out of the way. "Sorry, mate. Didn't see ya..." She grinned to herself as he flew.

Clementine cringed when she heard him growl in fury, covering her eyes in exasperation. So much for it being a peaceful night...

As this was going on, Gutt (who was lounging quite peacefully up at the helm) spotted a familiar figure slipping into view out of the corner of his eye. Cocoum tugged on his arm, to his great surprise. Raising a brow, Gutt looked down at him with a less-than bothered look (though he was interested in where the kid got the nerve to come up to him. He was actually smiling...)

Cocoum's smile broadened slightly as he saw that he was being noticed ."Lookit this."

He held the small model up for the older ape to see. Gutt, not being familiar with this creature, raised his brow even more, humoring the kid by asking:

"Yeah, what is it?" This kid was lucky he was in a better mood at the moment. Cocoum smiled happily as he looked back at the model he'd made.

"It's a dino."

"And?" Gutt, loosing interest, looked back at his weapon (that he'd been sharpening as a pass-time) when Cocoum said:

"It looks like Argeth."

Gutt couldn't help but give a snort before laughing a little. He plucked the small model out of the small ape's hands and took a proper look, deciding that, yes, it did look like the armadillo.

"Good job, kiddo." He said with a smirk before casting him a quizzical look. "I thought ya liked him."

"I do most of the time." Cocoum said with a shrug as he took the model back, fiddling with it as he went on "But now he was being all moody and...Argeth-y...you know."

"Pfft." Gutt laughed a little before going on with a new point. "Alright, Junior, it's late."

Cocoum scowled, knowing what was coming.

"Go ta bed. Now."

Cocoum didn't bother arguing, but instead turned and wandered off, small dino model still in his hands. Gutt shook his head to himself, smirk still in place.

That dino version of the armadillo was definitely a good laugh...

* * *

_The dinosaur Cocoum carved is called a 'pachycephalosaurus' look it up and you'll see it resebles Fast Tony for Ice Age 2 a little, and thus resembles Argeth as he's an armadillo, oo. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Squint and Clemmy._

_Please Review..._

_Set somewhere on the days the survivors were with the crew._

* * *

Teamwork...Sort Of.

_"WHAT?!"_

The day was cloudy when the voice broke through the silence.

It had been a fairly...productive day for the survivors as crew members. They'd been teased, bullied and taunted throughout what seemed like a week and it didn't seem anything could possible get worse. Clementine was one of the unfortunates to have this small hope in mind, but it seemed now that wasn't the case.

It was a dull day yet the sea was clear of any fog, and the temperature had heightened to a mild scale (at least in the Ice Age's standards) and they'd seen bits and pieces of land attached to icebergs and for some reason this made the pirates feel that bounty was nearby.

Clementine decided not to question their logic.

Right now was the real problem. Apparently the fair-furred doe had been assigned to keep a look-out from the end of the ship, and the person working with her had turned out to be none other than Squint.

Upon hearing this she almost had a heart attack. Was Raz (the messenger of this cringe-worthy news) playing around with her?

Apparently not, for as the shell-shocked doe stared up at her with her jaw ajar she saw the kangaroo wasn't laughing.

"Sorry, mate, but that's the orders. Just ignore 'im and he won't be a problem."

"Won't be a..." Clementine muttered. She pulled at her ears in exasperation. Won't be a problem? Was she serious.

"Do I really have to?" She practically whined. Raz gave her s sort of pitying yet firm look,

"Look, shorty, I can't do anything. Ye do this or ya get thrown off."

And that was that.

Squint was twirling his blade quite contentedly to himself as he dangling his feet lazily off the tip of the boat. He was humming 'yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life to me' quietly to himself when he caught something at the corner of his eye.

The rabbit doe was standing nearby, rubbing her arm and possible doing everything in her power to avoid his gaze, and indignant look plastered on her soft features. He smirked.

"Whoa, ya actually came near me?" He asked, almost impressed. Hadn't someone said they had to keep a look out on this side of the ship together? Heh...that sounded fun.

Clementine sighed to herself. "Reluctantly." She muttered in response, sitting down and swinging her small legs off the side a little away from him, making sure to look away.

Squint wasn't going to let himself be ignored, though. Snickering meanly, he slid next to her, still twirling his dagger in hand. She recoiled considerable, glaring sourly.

"So. How are ya finding sea-life?" He inquired stabbing his dagger into the ice and leaning on it. Clementine sighed and looked off to the side.

"Horrific."

He cackled nastily at that. She ignored him, playing with one of her ears and trying her best to ignore him.

Suddenly she felt something a lot like a spider crawling along her shoulder. Her eyes shot wide and she squealed, recoiling back only to find it had been Squint, using his fingers to mimic a spider and ran them across her arm. She scowled deeply as he bust into hysterics.

SLAP.

"OW!"

He rubbed his cheek furiously, snarling "Wouldja quit that?!"

"No. Leave me alone, Squint." She folded her arms after dusting her shoulder off, skin crawling. Urgh...

"Jeez, your so jumpy. Lighten up!"

Clementine sighed quietly and placed her head in her paws. Good Lord.

"Aw, C'mon." came Squint's irked voice from beside her. There was a pause.

It seemed he'd grown fed-up now that Clementine wasn't responding to his teasing, not matter how he tried. Had she been looking she would've seen he almost looked hurt at being ignored by her. Almost.

It didn't escape the eyes of Gupta and Silas however. The tow were both positioned up above on the branches, Gupta just coming down after checking everything was in order with the vines and Silas back from a patrol. Gupta snickered quietly and whispered over to the seafaring bird.

"He hates it when she's not paying attention." Silas chuckled darkly.

"Oui. Seems that _mon petit ami _is having trouble catching her eye."

They snickered inwardly, covering their mouths as they made themselves scarce. Squint, though he didn't hear them, groaned darkly to himself and rested his chin on his paw, feeling immensely bored.

"This is no fun, girlie."

"...I don't care."

Another groan. After a while, Squint's boredom got the better of him and instead of watching the front of the ship like Clementine was, he plucked some fruit from nearby and began juggling them, grinning to himself as he managed to get them going.

Clementine looked over in surprise and watched him despite herself. Squint glanced at her and caught her staring, and promptly lost his control and one piece of fruit landed on his head, pouncing off to the side.

"Ouch!" He muttered to himself, ears dropping in annoyance. Clementine giggled.

He gave her a fierce look, but she didn't cower like she may have done before. Instead, she giggled even harder upon seeing his nose wiggle furiously.

"Grrr!" He snarled, ears whipping up and fists clenching indignantly. His voice was like gravel. "Stop laughing!"

She stopped, but continued smiling none the less. "Sorry, you're just..."

He whipped forward on his feet in a flash, head leaning down just a centimeter away from hers. Clementine leaned back, eyes wide.

"Just what, girlie?!" He snarled, edging even closer in a threatening manner. Clementine allowed a small, timid smile.

"...Funny."

"Wait...what?" He truly had expected something insulting. Clementine slipped away from him a little, shaking her head to herself as he backed off.

"Never-mind..."

Squint shrugged and decided to let it slip for now, sitting back down on the side as Clementine looked around the sea quietly, hands clasped before her and smiling faintly, unaware that he was staring at her curiously with an unreadable look, blade twirling absent-mindedly.

* * *

_Silas and Gupta have that look you get when someone sees their friend with someone they may like._

_Like this:_

_:)_

_Please review! Some more Raz and Clem coming up, surrounding the fact on why exactly her sisters hate her. More interesting that it sounds, I promise._


	16. Chapter 16

_Yay for friendship. :)_

_Please review._

* * *

Saving Lives Defies Death.

It was a nice night considering the circumstance, and for once the pirates had all decided to refrain from music and dart-games and had retreated to sleep. The survivors took this chance t have an early night as the pirate's music usually kept them awake. So only a few animals on board remained awake on this fair night, the stars glimmering above and the chilly air warded off by a nice fire.

Clementine and Raz were gathered around the torchlight making idly chit-chat. Raz had been talking about the time she and the rest of her crew had run into a duo of sea-predetors that tried to chew at their ship (a task that initially failed...)

She;d just finished this tale when she asked out of pure curiosity:

"Ey. Why exactly did those sistas of yers hate ye again?" It was something the kangaroo just didn't understand. She guessed there was those who thought of runts as liabilities, but in truth what was so bad about them? In fact they should be easier to feed than the rest of the bunch considering they were smaller...

Clementine sighed deeply. The two, during their exchange of stories, had been sharpening smaller blades, something Clementine was actually able to do without stumbling over. She lowered the knife she was sharpening and looked into the fire mournfully.

Raz was about to tell her to never mind about it when she answered. "Remember...when I said I had no brothers?"

The kangaroo frowned a little and nodded, her paws slowly coming to a halt as she stopped sharpening her knife.

"That isn't exactly true...well, it is now...but." Clementine let off another sigh and sat the dagger down beside her, rubbing her forehead.

"My litter was the last my mother ever had. And by this time both she, my sisters and my father were hoping for a son." Raz titled her head and waited for her to continue.

"Me and my brother were the last born. That's when...things went complicated. My brother didn't make it."

As it sunk in, Raz allowed her frown to deepen. "And ye survived."

"Yes." Clementine lowered her head, remaining quite before she began talking in a distressed, rather confused manner.

"I don't understand it!" She murmured "My brother, as I've been told, was perfectly healthy and he was a good size...and yet he died. And I made it. Me, a tiny little thing with a heartbeat fainter than anything they'd ever seen. It doesn't seem possible."

"Just luck I guess." Raz muttered with a small, sympathetic frown on her rough features. She looked away from the fire and towards Clementine. "Is that why, then? They didn't like ya cause they lost the one they wanted?"

"Azteka loved me, I guess. But for the rest of them...yeah. They blamed me though my parents didn't. When they passed away...and my sisters caught me healing other animals and saving them from death..." Clementine folded her arms, ears drooping "They were even more disgusted with me. Apparently it's unnatural to defy death in such a way."

Raz grinned suddenly. "Ta heck with them, shorty. They're just jealous lil' tikes who can't stand it that your stronger than them."

Clementine shook her head "Nice of you to say, Raz, but-"

She interrupted the younger female before she could continue "But nothin' Shorty. Yer betta than them. Don't let any sod tell ye otherwise, and I'd betta not hear it from ye."

Raz tossed in some good-natured tease of a threat in with the last sentence. Clementine smiled softly, eyes lidded tiredly.

"Thanks, Raz. I'm glad your on this ship."

Raz rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Sap. Yer lucky, too. Otherwise Squint woulda driven ye insane by now."

Clementine laughed quietly with the kangaroo at that, glancing over at said rabbit. Squint was sleeping against the mast, curled up with his dagger held against his chest. She couldn't help but smile at how childish he looked. Aw...

She face-palmed when Raz wasn't looking. Did she really just think that? Maybe this sea life was getting to her head after all. She decided to change the subject.

"I just...wish that my brother had made it, too. He didn't deserve to die."

Raz glanced at her. Despite her rough, pirate nature, she had to agree that dying at birth was one of the worst ways to go.

"Yeah. World coulda given him a lil' time to see it." She looked back at Clementine, curious.

"Did they name 'im?"

Clementine smiled gently, a sorrowful look in her eyes, Raz caught the trace a tears. Funny how she could feel so for a sibling she'd never known. But then again, this was Clem she was talking about.

"That's another reason they wanted a boy. Someone to lead the warren and...a boy my father could name himself after." Clementine lowered her head.

"Ivell."

"Hmm. Yer parents were fond of weird names, Shorty." Raz commented, lip curling a little. Clementine shrugged.

"Yes they were..."

* * *

_Ivell is pronounced 'EYE-VELL' Just so ya know._

_Please review. Clem's sisters were rotten weren't they? _


	17. Chapter 17

_Clem and Squint._

_Set during the week of the survivor's pirate life, I guess._

* * *

Reluctance and Tolerance Do Not Mix.

It was an early morning, but not so early.

At least, it wasn't one of those mornings where a particular rabbit doe with fair fur could wake and gather her thoughts; Prepare for the weird, humiliated day ahead and maybe have a chat with Raz. No such luck.

Apparently she'd slept in for once (or at least that's what she called it whenever to woke up at the same time as the rest of the survivors) and woken up to a grey, chilly day. And she'd been greeted with some less than-happy news.

Gupta, the flag, had been meant to re-tied on of the weapons stacks with Squint, but was unable to do so now because of a suspicious head injury that let him dizzy. Rumor has it was that he'd ticked off a certain sarcastic armadillo and woken him up early.

Clementine felt so sympathy for the badger who teased her along with Silas, but the fact that the latter had just told her that she would be helping Squint instead left her shell-shocked.

For Goodness Sake.

The seafaring bird left no time for her to argue, and had flew off just as she began stammering a reply. She could have sworn she'd seen an evil smirk forming on his beak as he left...

Squint heard this a few yards away and laughed a little at her expression, whipping over to her side. Clementine covered her eyes with on paw upon spotting the hyperactive hermit beside her.

"Go _away."_

"Ya heard 'im, Girlie. Guess you and I will be hanging out like good old pals again." He cackled meanly at this statement for he knew they where anything but.

"Get someone else, then Squint." Clementine said, trying to be firm but a shaky tone wormed its way into her voice. She clenched her fists and glared at him defiantly.

Squint blinked at her with a raised brow. Then, he scowled.

"Your on our ship, Girlie!" He said, twirling his blade in one paw and brandishing it in front of her. "You'll do as your told!"

Clementine stepped back and folded her arms indignantly. "No." that said, she turned her back, closed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air. It was not happening.

Squint growled loudly behind her in frustration. Then, he thought for a moment. Threats didn't really work with her...and she wouldn't be convinced. How-what- gr...

He folded his arms as well and pondered on what to do. There was no way he was going to re-tied those weapons himself...

Then, he had and idea. Grinning meanly, the buck tip-toed around her and just as she opened her eyes and spotted him smirking (and her eyes widened in an unvered sort of way when she saw this) he swiftly grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder.

Clementine gasped and froze for a second before slamming her fist on his back in fury.

"Squint!" She squeaked in a barely audible voice, embarrassed beyond all reason. How _dare _he?

Her voice raised to a shout. "What are you doing? _Put me down this second!"_

Squint burst out laughing and walked off, head tilted back as he swung his free arm back and forth. She was incredibly light and it wasn't hard to keep a hold of her even when she was struggling.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me-" He sang as he walked off careless, adding a small laugh at the end before continuing the song.

"Put me _down!"_

"Haha!"

He reached his destination and finally set her down, where she stumbled back and brushed herself off, looking absolutely mortified as he laughed his head off, doubling over.

Man, she was too hilarious!

"Don't you ever pick me up again!" She yelled in a strangled voice, clutching her elbows uncomfortably as she recoiled. Squint was leaning against the pile of weapons beside them, gasping for breath after laughing so hard.

Clementine looked at the ground, feeling humiliated and upset despite herself. Squint looked up, expecting her to have gotten over it by now only to find that look on her face.

His laughter slowly faded. Oops...

Wait, what was the 'oops' for? He was a pirate! he was supposed to be mean!

He rubbed the back of his head. "So um...you gonna help me now?"

Clementine gave him a hateful, heated look. He stepped back a little, feeling something pull in his chest. For some reason he didn't like the idea of her hating him despite his teasing.

"You do that and expect me to help you?" Clementine murmured in disbelief, arms still wrapped around her elbows. Squint glanced to the side, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily.

Clementine sighed and turned away again. Squint paused, then wandered around to try to meet her gaze.

"Hey...c'mon...I was just playing around!"

"I don't like being played around with. Leave me alone!" Clementine turned around again. Squint groaned to himself, hitting a paw against his eyes.

"I'm sorry! okay..." He growled to himself. "Uck, that's such a sappy thing..."

Clementine sighed and looked over her shoulder at the wide-eyed, slightly remorseful looking buck. Wait. He was actually...oh!

_Why is he giving me that look? I don't think he even realizes he's doing it!_

Maybe he wasn't really that bad...she was humiliated, but...she had to remember that he was a bit of an idiot who didn't understand people when it came down to it.

Well. Maybe not an idiot, but still. She sighed and let her grudge drop for now.

"Okay, okay." She mumbled. "Its alright."

_"Whoohoo-_ I mean, oh okay." Squint said quickly, looking off to the side. Clementine rose a brow curiously, allowing a lop-sided, uncertain smile.

Um...what just happened there?

He whipped past her towards the weapons, and Clementine remembered the task at hand. Sighing and shrugging her shoulders, she decided that she might as well get through it.

"Just don't...do anything like that again." She mumbled. Squint rose a brow, smirking.

"Or what?"

"Or..." Clementine thought for a moment. What was a good threat? she wasn't the best at them...hmm...

"I'll...hide your dagger."

_"WHAT?"_

He stiffened at that, tightening his hold on his beloved weapon. Clementine began giggling as she lifted some of the other weapons, trying not to drop them as she turned. Squint growled to himself.

She'd better not...

* * *

_We all know he loves that dagger. He never stops playing with it._

_Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Lol, I don't know where this came from. _

_Please review._

* * *

Girl Talks.

The night was young and lively that evening. The pirates, that is most of them, were gathered by the helm with their instruments and darts having a merry time to themselves as the survivors (again, most of them) were gathered on the deck doing smaller chores here and there, having not joined in with the festivities. Mainly because they heated the aforementioned pirates.

Again, this was only most of them. So who was missing from the groups, and where were they?

It was, for some reason they couldn't understand, all of the girls. They were currently gathered at the pointed end of the ship opposite the helm and away from the deck. They were sat around a small torch were there was a large amount of talking being done- though why and on what subject neither the pirates nor the survivors could fathom.

In truth, they were simply having a girl talk, if you could call it that. Shira was among them much to a certain fair-furred doe's dismay. She was avoiding her gaze and line of conversation at all cost, concentrating more on what she was doing.

Raz's wound, that she had received after an accident involving her and Flynn lifted a bunch of ice. Clementine had to remove and re-stitch the stitches in the Kangaroo's arm more than once due to the size of the scar and to avoid infection and to reapply healing herbs.

"These are the last stitches I'm putting in." Clementine assured the Kangaroo, who was going her best not to flinch as he threaded the needle in and out of her skin. "Once I remove these ones, they'll heal their own."

"'Bout time, too." Raz remarked, glancing to the side to try and ignore the stabbing pains "Can' be on a pirate ship witha bad arm."

Clementine nodded but continued concentrating on what she was doing. Maut, who was perched upside down, had been prattling on about how Argeth was being so moody today when she thought of something else to start the conversation, unbeknownst to her that a snooping, curious trio of males had sneaked around a pile of weapons and were listening in.

Maut smiled slyly towards Clementine, something Shira noticed with mild interest and raised a brow at. "Sooo...Clemmy. How's it been going with the buck?"

Clementine finally finished stitching Raz's arm, and as the kangaroo flexed her shoulder to test it out, the rabbit turned to face her.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you." She placed her needle and thread back into her pack, noting to herself to clean them again when she spotted Maut's mischievous, knowing grin.

She hated that grin. Clementine's ears drooped and she folded her arms in slight exasperation. "Alright, let's hear it. What is it?"

"What it is...is you and the hyper rabbit dude who's so smitten with you!" Maut exclaimed. Clementine's ears straightened and she look mortified by the sentence. Shira's eyes widened a little, and a look of disgust crossed her features along with amusement.

"Oh...do_ not_ tell me." Shira smirked in exaggerated shock. Maut, grinning from ear to ear, began laughing as Clementine shook her head at them in disbelief.

"You are not serious. Whoa, no,no,no,nononono, _NO." _She said, waving small paws in front of her for emphasis. Maut burst into hysterics as Raz rolled her eyes.

"De-niiiial." She sang. "Denial, Denial-"

"There is nothing to deny!" Clementine exclaimed cutting the bat's singing off and still shaking her head. Seriously? Did she actually...urgh!

She pulled on her ears for a moment, and even Shira began chuckling inwardly at the scene, "Seems like there is something going on, hot head." She remarked. Shira in truth did not believe a word of it, but it was fun watching her little enemy squirm. "Care to tell us?"

Clementine let go of her ears and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples as she began to feel quite sick. "This conversation is hereby over."

Maut groaned loudly, swinging from the branch she was hanging from back and forth. "Aaw, C'mon, Clemmy-"

"Oy, she said that's enough, mates. Find somthin' else ta gossip 'bout."

Clementine gave a grateful smile an directed it the kangaroo's way, who in turn winked inconspicuously and grabbed a fruit from the pile nearby and began changing the subject.

"So...ye think we'll find anyone ta plunder soon? I'm gettin' bored."

"Uuuuuh." Maut drawled, seemingly forgetting about the last line of conversation; that is, until a rummaging sound was heard from behind the pile of weapons. A yelp of pain was heard along with a muffled, hyperactive-sounded threat.

Shira frowned deeply and stood up from her lounging position, waiting for a moment before pouncing over the pile. There was three voices- all high-pitched at this moment- that yelped in unison when the saber collided with their owners.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_"We're sorry!"_

Clementine, Raz and Maut exchanged bemused glances and hurried around to see what had happened, finding Shira had pinned three familiar pirates to the ground between her paws and was sneering down at them.

Gutpa, Silas and Squint were cringing back, and once they spotted the other female members of the crew looking at them (Well, Maut was letting off a gob-smacked look, Clementine was raising a bewildered brow and Raz was tapping the end of her spear on her other hand meaningfully) and their eyes shot wide.

"Retreat, _mon amis_!" Silas yelped, slipping out of Shira's grasp and flying into the air. Gupta and Squint weren't as lucky as to escape their wrath, for it was in that second the rest of the female crew members realized:

"Hey!" Maut yelled, pointing at them furiously "Them peeping Toms were spyn' on us! _Gettum!_"

Squint and Gutpa yelped and, seeing as they were outnumbered, ran from underneath Shira and fled for their lives. Raz swung her spear around and Maut followed her and Shira (who gave a short roar of fury as she went) as they sped after them, hell-bent on revenge.

Clementine was left standing on her own, arms raised in a half-shrug and brow raised, shaking her head in total bewilderment.

Argeth wandered over a few moments later. "What just happened?"

"...I have no idea." Clementine murmured, dropping her arms and shaking her head, brown eyes wide. Then, they both jumped upon hearing Squint and Gupta yelp in fright, followed by grunts of pain. It appeared the two had been caught.

"Ow! Ow, ow!"

"Youch, that hurts, ya!"

_**"Ow!"**_

Clementine covered her eyes as Argeth whistled, the two of them facing the scene nearby.

"That has to hurt." Argeth remarked with a smirk.

* * *

_Girls._

_Don't mess with them. EVER._

_Please review!_


	19. Chapter 19

_*Jumps out from behind red curtains*_

**_YEAH__! I AM BACK, PEOPLE!_**

_ IT SEEMS SO LONG SINCE I DID AN ICE AGE CHAPTER. I FEEL SO UN-ACCOMPLISHED!  
_

_Please review!_

_This is set during the last chapter; Though this is is basically the last chapter through the eyes of the unfortunate eavesdroppers._

* * *

Snooping; Deadlier than Darts

You always get that nagging feeling when you don't know what's going on.

It was a fairly normal night by the pirate's standards. The music was playing, the bounty was delicious and moist, the dumb saps know as the newest members of the crew (that is, most of the dumb saps known as the newest members of the crew) were gathered away from the party and where trying to keep as unnoticed as possible. They weren't doing a very good job.

Squint, Gupta and Silas were making complete and utter sure of that. With every passing few notes of the music (which, by the looks of it, was missing a certain kangaroo's instrument to its tone...) one of the three would toss a weapon in their direction, watching with satisfaction as they jumped out of the way with startled (and then annoyed) yells. The armadillo one was nowhere in sight and thus wasn't there to end their little game.

Squint, despite having a blast at throwing darts at the makeshift targets, couldn't chase away the growing curiosity that surrounding the missing members of the crew. He could vaguely make out the female individuals circling another fire on the other side of the ship, hidden by tallish piles of weapons and ice. They were speaking in quiet tones, or at least it seemed that way to him, being over here by the music.

"What're they doin'?" He questioned to no one in particular as he threw a dart towards the unsuspecting elk nearby. Ignoring the yelp, the blue-footed booty positioned on a branch close by answered:

"I don't know. They seem to be discussing something less important, though, _mon ami." _True enough, that bat with a penchant for gossip was laughing in quite a careless albeit loud voice. Then again, it seemed she was always like that.

Squint growled to himself and, having run out of darts to torment the saps with, turned and wandered over to where Gupta and the bird were standing nearby. He folded his arms angrily. With the music playing loudly behind them and the others oblivious to their discussion, the rabbit began:

"I don't think we should be lettin' anybody chit-chat about stuff we don't know 'bout!"

Gupta rose a brow and, thinking it over, nodded. "Ya. Can't let any...mutiny or plot come about-"

Silas, however, merely rolled his eyes and cut into the badgers line of speech in a snide manner.

_"S'il vous plait. _You _deux_ idiots just want to know what's going on whether or not its important. Am I correct?"

The two glowered sourly at the bird and he took this as a 'yes' indeed. He smirked.

"Lets just go and see then, mon amis. It is not like they would see us. From what I saw last they were too busy hassling that little rabbit you are so keen on, _Monsieur Squint_."

Squint's ears snapped up in fury, evoking a barely surpassed cackled from the badger beside him. "I ain't keen on the li'l runt!"

"Sure, sure!" Gupta interrupted. Though he loved watching Squint lose it on this particular subject, he still wanted to go over and see what they were talking about so discreetly. Curiosity was indeed a dreadful thing that killed the cat.

Lucky there's no cat on board, right?

And so, escaping the attention of the other pirates and the meek survivors gathered on the deck the trio made up of Gupta, Squint and Silas crept quietly over to where the girls were gathered. Their voices were becoming more clear now as the three crouched behind a pile of weapons, Squint even risking his tail by peeking over the side. Perhaps encouraged by his guts and lacking his own, Gupta leaned over after him. Their bird companion remained were he was.

They were a little giddy with excitement at the prospect of spying on someone, as it seemed a very pirate, ill-will and mean thin to do. Squint suppressed a cackle until-

"_Sooo..._Clemmy." A sly, smooth tone cut into the silence. "How's it been going with the buck?"

Squint stiffed. Gupta, feeling the upcoming burst of laughter, slapped his paws over his mouth and held his breath. Silas allowed a slow, menacingly sly smirk slide over his beak, one that the buck in question caught all too well. Squint ears stood up on end, fur ruffled in utter fury. They were gossiping about him on such a sap-like, disgusting thing and they two of them were laughing about it!

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Clementine's voice caught there attention, thereby postponing the imminent mauling for perhaps a few moments as they glanced over at the doe. She seemed distracted, pulling the stitch away from Raz's arm. So that's what those two were up to...

The two (seemingly on friendly terms now) both turned their gazes towards the smirking bat and quizzical looking saber. Clementine's ears flopped down considerably upon catching the bat's look. She sighed deeply.

"Alirght, let's hear it. What is it?"

Squint scowled and glared unseen towards the bat, ignoring his companion's sniffled snickering. He was going to gut the two of them and toss them to the dolphins...

"What it is...is you and the hyper rabbit dude who's so smitten with you!"

Squint growled silently, and finally Gupta had to pull away from the scene and move a few steps back, doubling over and allowing his sniggers to be heard at last; if not barley.

Squint sneered at him, advancing towards the badger as Silas's grin fell. Hang on, if they began this now that would mean-

"Calm down, _mon amis!" _He hissed, hopping between the murderous buck and the badger, who was now nearly collapsing from the humor. Squint's sneer only grew more dementedly furious with ever second. Silas did not show fear, however, as he was used to the hyperactive rabbit's antics by now.

"Look here, rabbit." He said in a hushed tone, "If they hear us, they will not be happy...Madame Shira and Raz especially. If we want to keep our heads, you need to keep your temper under control!"

That send, he nodded his beak with a snobbish air. Squint clenched his fists, whole frame shaking in bottled up fury.

"Grrrrr! Fine!"

During this time, it seemed the conversation behind them had shifted away from the seemingly infuriating subject, much to the bird's relief. Until the badger decided to make matters worse.

The bird honestly should have seen it coming. It had been building up from the moment this whole situation started, and now that Gupta had finally calmed down, that conniving, sly smirk plastered on his face could only mean one thing and one thing alone.

_Oh mon Dieu._

"Denial."

That single, blunt and quick word set the bomb off instantly, and giving a crazed war-cry, the pale pelted rabbit launched himself at the smirking badger, pummeling the living daylights out of his thick skull. Silas cringed, but not because of the blows dealt to his foolish crewmate, but the growl that could only belong to one member of the crew.

Shira came flying out from behind the stack of weapons, and upon seeing her the three yelled in pure, unsuspecting fright as she knocked them to the ground, snaring down at them.

Squint an Gupta threw their arms around each other in terror as Silass almost choked on the air itself.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"We're sorry!" Gupta pleaded pitifully, clasping his paws and shaking them in a begging manner once the yell had ended. Shira growled, and they recoiled. Then...

Tap...tap...tap...

Their heads snapped over and they spotted Raz standing nearby, tapping the end of her spear against her hand in an intimidating, unimpressed manner. She looked far from pleased.

They gulped simultaneously at that expression. A few moments passed in utter, tension filled silence, before:

"Retreat mon amis!"

Silas made a hasty escape into the air as Squint and Gupta scrambled away, looking completely outnumbered as the gossiping, flying rodent below exclaimed:

""Hey! Them peeping Toms were spyn' on us! _Gettum!"_

And thus chaos ensued. As Shira and Raz pursued the doomed land dwelling pirates, Maut the bat flew up and rammed right into Silas (who hadn't be expecting an attack. The poor fellow had actually thought he was safe) and knocking him to the ground. The three, now reunited as the other two doubled back and rammed into the bird, yelped as Shira and Raz closed in on them.

It was probably the most painful experiences of their lives. And just as luck would have it, The Captain was watched with a slightly amused albeit annoyed look, brow raising as Dobson snorted in his way of laughing. Flynn laughed jubilantly, ever the oblivious one.

"Heeey!" He exclaimed, glancing between the scene and the primate nearby, "They're using Squint as a bouncy ball! I didn't know you could do that!"

* * *

_And who else to give the last line but Flynn?_

_Please review!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Remember Clementine's threat to steal Squint's dagger?_

_Well...her's part one of that scenario. _

* * *

Revenge is Better Silently Hidden.

"OKAY, WHERE IS IT?!"

The morning had been a fairy normal one as far as being on a ship filled with pirates could go. The day was cloudy; The seas were a little rough but not too harsh, the waves batting half-heartedly against the sides of the icebergs. A thin sheet of dampness drifted over the air; A faint mist fogging up the horizon. The sun was hidden behind the greyness of the sky.

The pirates and their reluctant new crewmates had been working on re-stacking everything after hitting a rather obscure block of ice that had inconveniently floated in the way of their ship. How Silas hadn't spotted it beforehand was beyond them.

During the confusion resulting from the abrupt jolt, a certain hyperactive buck known only as Squint had dropped his most prized possession. The bone dagger had clattered to the ground as he'd slammed face-down on the smooth ice floor, something that armadillo idiot apparently found hilarious...

And now it had vanished into thin air. Strange, wasn't it, how the crooked pirate had gone from a pleasantly good mood after hassling Clementine and picking on her constantly during he early hours, to a furious bull of fluff that seemed to be in the foulest mood he'd ever been in.

He was glaring at his bewildered crewmates (excluding the armadillo and captain, as the two were at the helm having on of their private, do-not-interupt arguments) with a looks of suspicion. Raz, who had just been lifting a whole pile of weapons into her arms with the aid of Flynn, looked around with a slight frown. Kurues and Maut exchanged bemused glances.

Squint's nose twitched dangerously (something Gutpa suppressed a laugh at) and went on "Which one of you saps stole my dagger!?

Another pause. Then, All of the parties present looked around each other for a sign of someone coming forward or perhaps ratting another out. None of either came.

"Uuuh..." Maut drawled, rubbing her head with an arched brow, "Are ya sure ya didn't just drop it, hyper dude?"

"I did, and now its gone!" Squint retorted in a snap pointing a rigid finger at the bat in question. She returned his heated glare, sticking her nose into the air.

Raz rolled her eyes at the scene, addressing the rabbit "Calm yer crank case, shrimp." she ignored his foul glower and went on, avoiding his gaze as she thought hard. "It'll turn up eventually..."

She already had a good idea who'd done it, especially after hearing a certain fair-furred doe's threat for not long ago...

Squint watched darkly as the crew got on with sorting the tumbled ship out, a task he didn't really lend a hand in. He was too furious to, anyway. Who would dare- scratch that, who would have the guts- to steal his dagger? Boy, when he gotta hold of them-

Something clicked suddenly in his mind, and he replayed that thought over a few times. Who would have the guts to steal his dagger...?

Crookedly set eyes narrowed dangerously and he clenched his fists darkly. She _wouldn't..._

* * *

Clementine wandered quietly around the point of the iceberg, swinging her arms carelessly as she was lost in thought. The ship had almost rightened itself, and now that most of the work had been done she had made herself scarce. Especially after hearing (but not appearing) in the conversation held by the crew members and a certain furious buck. Sometimes its best to stay at the sidelines.

She held back a giggle. She honestly, honestly couldn't belief she'd done it. Upon seeing Squint's dagger lying nearby on the ground while the buck did am impressive face=plant on the ground, and with the morning's teasing and torment still in mind, she'd swiped it and hidden it away while no one was looking. He'd practically had a fit.

She suppressed another giggle, unaware of the creeping menace sneaking up behind her. Suddenly a pair of paws seized her arms from behind and jerked her back, evoking a startled squeak. Her vision swirled for a second and an instant later she found herself facing none other than Squint. And he didn't look happy.

She offered a very nervous, very forced grin and shifted back as he leaned forward, eyes narrowed in furious suspicion as he backed her towards the wall.

"Hello..." Clementine murmured in a shaky voice, raising her hands. Squint growled viciously, and at this she squeaked and darted to the side. Squint's eyes widened.

"Hey! Get back here, girlie!"

"Nope!" Clementine replied shortly before sprinting about a few steps, only to have her path blocked by the infuriated ruffian. She jumped back and tried the other way, only for him to repeat the action. She scowled at him, clenched her fists.

"Alright, Girlie!" Squint declared, pointing an accusing finger "Where's my dagger?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clementine replied stiffly, moving her gaze away as calmly as possible. Squint snarled and hopped forward, so his enraged eyes were just a few centimeters away from hers. Clementine stood her ground, scowling back.

"I ya don't tell me, I'll feed ya to the dolphins!" He threatened. Clementine glanced to the side. She doubted that would happen if Kurues and the others were around...

...wait. They weren't.

Uh, oh.

"Umm..." A anxious expression had clearly taken form, as Squint smirked nastily at her upon seeing his threat hitting home. Clementine felt her temper begin to rise at that. "I don't know were it is, Squint. I suggest you go look for it and leave me alone!"

Her voice went from stuttering and nervous to brooding a temperly challenged within a mere instant. This resulted in a staring contest between the two rabbits that would give a pair of witch's cats a run for their money.

"...You took it, ya said ya would!" Squint finally stated, squinting one eye and thereby unknowing losing the contest. Clementine decided not to point this out and instead folded her arms, looking away.

Her eyes traveled around the small blocks of ice nearby, something Squint caught with interest, his ears standing up. Clementine didn't catch these actions.

"Well then, if you want it then you'll just have to go and find it. Goodbye." Clementine turned and began walking away, only to have Squint leap in front of her yet again, proceeding to poke her nose threateningly. Clementine stiffened. Just as Squint was about to say something (probably another threat) something grey and round flew out from the side and collided with him, sending him sprawling on the ground. He gave a strangled yelp as he hit the icy floor, the ball snapping into none other than Argeth, who had his arms folded per usual. The glare on his sharp face was all he needed to show. Squint growled and stood, pointing over the armadillo's shoulder at Clementine. Her ears dropped considerably, eyes widening at the threatening look.

"I'll get ya back for this, Girlie!" Squint declared, "Ya better watch out!"

"Over my dead corpse, you shark bait reject." Argeth retorted sharply in a dismissive manner. "Beat it."

With an enraged snarl, the buck complied, but not before raised his paws to point at Clementine threateningly, eyes wide and warning as he walked backwards away from the scene. Perhaps he meant to emphasis his point, Clementine mused nervously. In his own, crazy little way...

* * *

_Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm sorry about the late updates, people._

_Please review!_

* * *

Dagger Hunt.

An annoyed growl penetrated the quiet afternoon.

Well, quiet by the pirate crew's standards anyway. It was getting rather cloudy and the winder were picking up; The crew were getting to work with fixing the broken weapons. The newest additions to their posse, the soft-hearted land lubbers, were stuck with the measly task of the cleaning up. They didn't protest, but the indignant looks on the Elk, Bat and Armadillo had been too funny for words.

But Squint was far beyond angry and thus far away from amusement. Reasons being, he couldn't find his dagger anywhere.

The fair-furred doe he loved picking on so much had finally got the guts to get him back, and he would never admit it to himself that this little plan of hers had kept him busy and refrained him from bothering her all morning and into the afternoon. He snarled to himself and kicked a perfectly innocent sharp of ice off the ship.

He was fuming so much he could have melted right through the ice on which he stood.

"I'm _**so **_gonna get her for this!" He growled darkly to himself. Little did he know that, positioned a little away from him and peeing from around the mast, was the exact person he was talking about.

Clementine had to admit, in probably the most mean-spirited thing she'd ever done in her timid healer life, that this little fiasco had been quiet funny in the beginning. Now she was a little wary about this crazy buck. He doubted he'd physically harm her, what with Argeth...and she didn't really think of him to be that kind of rabbit despite being nuts beyond all measure.

But he was planning something equally mean, she knew it. Or at least he was going to, as she watched him storm around the ship in search of his dagger. She'd probably have to give it back, unless he found it eventually...

"Ya hid his dagger, Clemmy?"

A urgent whisper was heard from beside her. Frowning, Clementine turned her head to find Maut sitting comfortably on her shoulder, clawed paws behind her head in a relaxed fashion.

Clementine shrugged off handedly, though a small smile made its way onto her face.

"Yes I did." She replied plainly. Maut burst into hysterics in reply, slapping her knee at the humor of it all.

"Aw, man, he looks so ticked!" she announced, "And his nose!"

Clementine couldn't help but giggle quietly. His nose did look really funny when he was furious...

Maut continued her frenzied laughing until she apparently spotted something behind them. She gave a loud, squawk-like gasp, her mouth gaping as wide as the sea, her blue eyes in no better state. Clementine frowned at this and turned around. And regretted it instantly.

Squint was looming over them both with fury-filled malice. Clementine cringed and grimaced; Maut gulped loudly.

"H-hey there, buck. How's it goin?" The bat asked shakily, forcing a smile. Clementine bit her lip, racking her mind for a way out of this one.

"Alight, Girlie!" Squint barked, ignoring Maut's comment and moving forward. Clementine stepped back, a scowl forming on her face. "Tell me where my dagger is, or else!"

Maut decided to answer for her. And she did so before Clementine could even think about stopping her.

"She ain't gonna tell ya. Go find it yourself, ya noodle!"

Squint's ears snapped up in frustration, his crooked eye twitched dangerously along with his nose. Clementine giggled, slapping her paws over her mouth.

"Your nose is so funny!" She said before she could stop herself. Squint's eyes widened for a bit, only to narrow dangerously. Clem offered an anxious smile.

"It really can't be that hard to find, Squint..." She murmured, though she was walking backwards to avoid him and he growled, coming closer. Her arms raised to emphasis her words, her eyes looking to the side as she went on, "I mean, I didn't even hide it well..."

Squint gave her an almost murderous look. She stared back mutely, her eyes narrowing. To late to go back now, really.

"I'm still not telling you. Your not scaring me into doing so, Squint."

She kept her tone even and firm, fists clenched. Squint blinked, momentarily surprised.

"Really? Huh." Then, his scowl returned. Clementine returned the glower. Nearby, Maut watched with amazed awe, still frozen in her wide-eyed, open mouth state. The badger-for-a-flag who enjoyed some of her gossip approached, frowning quizzically at the stand-off between the two rabbits, but was distracted by the bat. He poked her quickly, finding that she merely tipped to the side a little before falling back into place like an ice sculpture. His eyes widened considerably.

"Okay." Squint snarled darkly, flexing his fingers and lowering his ears. "I'm gonna give ya one last chance to tell me where it is."

Clementine's ears, in contrast, lifted from their floppy position and stood up straight. They both leaned in, eye contact never breaking.

"Or else?"

Gutpa and Maut watched with apprehension; Both of them in a shell-shocked state now.

Squint allowed a smirk. "I'll just slice one your dumb friends to bits."

Clementine had to admit he had her there. He wouldn't hurt a female, so he instead threatened her friends. And despite herself she was a little hurt that he'd do such a thing. Then again, he was a pirate.

Her eyes widened in alarm and her brown irises flickered around a little, something he caught with growing menace. Maut and Gutpa gasped at the sidelines, the badger going on to whistle in slight surprise.

He cackled meanly as Clementine tried to figure a way out of this. Maybe she should just hit him again...but then he'd do it anyway.

She knew what to do.

She took a deep, long breath and was about to yell for a certain armadillo when something, or rather someone resembling a giant bag of pudding, yelled:

"Heeeey, I found Squint's dagger! What was it doing under the fruit?"

Squint looked shell-shocked for a moment upon hearing this and looking to the side at Flynn, who held his prized dagger in hand. Clementine took this moment to speed away.

"Phew..." She murmured. Squint looked back and, finding her gone, grumbled to himself. He probably would've enjoyed threatening her more...but it seemed he'd rather retrieve his dagger from the very convent Flynn.

Well, it was fun while it lasted...yet she couldn't help but giggle at the buck's happy look as he snatched his dagger back from Flynn, who didn't seem to mind at all.

But she wouldn't be talking to Squint in a friendly manner for a long time. Whatever friendliness was between them to begin with, anyway...

* * *

_Aaaand Flynn saves the day._

_Please review_


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry about the delay, and sorry again for the warning that there will be another delay. I'm very tied up at the moment._

_Those who figure out what creatures are featured in the scary stories gets bonus points._

* * *

Scary Stories In the Night.

Have you ever thought you yourself that an idea you had seemed like a fairy good one to begin with? An excellent one, even? And then realized that you should have kept your mouth shut for your own good?

It was a dark, cloudy night over the ocean. The sea itself was restless, much like the younger dwellers stationed on the iceberg floating quietly through the mists. A cold, calculating breeze hovered around its sides, brushing past the mast and letting off a morbid, ominous whistle.

Most of the pirates were asleep tonight save for the Captain himself, who sat quietly up at the helm and sharpening his sword; A trivial yet seemingly entertaining feat.

Boris-Dobson (Or Dobson as he was called) was surveying the deck, giving an oink to himself in his way of a shrug as he trotted along the side of the ship. The boar had taken over for Raz not too long ago, and since then he'd noticed an odd little light beaming at the end of the ship.

Moving less-than quietly past the sleeping forms of the armadillo and his scrawny doe friend, Dobson noticed that the youngest members of the crew, along with Flynn (not too surprisingly, actually) and that loud-mouth bat. The boar eyes instinctively narrowed. Being almost mute himself, he didn't like loud-mouthed people.

His eyes refrained from narrowing when he saw the scene more closely. In fact, his darkish pupils dilated considerably.

Flynn was hugging a bundle of seaweed to his chest (a ball that was used as a pillow of sorts) and his usually jubilant face was masked with a frightened, anxious look. His bottom lip trembled as he cuddled the makeshift pillow closer.

The possum boy, perched on a not-so-high branch, was sitting in a rigid fashion with his small paws clutching the sides of the bark, small claws digging into its surface as his eyes widened. Lastly, the small ape that annoyed the Captain constantly was sitting below his possum companion, a slightly worried expression on his face and the only other giveaway to his fright being him biting his lip fretfully.

Seeing these three in an almost shell-shocked, petrified state caused the boar to jump a little when he noticed the bat. She was...another story all together.

She was grinning; triumphantly, at that and had her wings folded and head tipped back as she surveyed what seemed to be her handiwork.

"Y'all find tha' one scary enough?" She asked enthusiastic. The possum boy's eye twitched notably. She took that as a yes.

"Okay then!" She threw her wings wide dramatically. "If y'all thought that was scared, wait 'till y'all here this!"

Flynn whimpered loudly, slamming his large floor onto the ground an attempting to hide behind his pillow. The possum squeaked, and the ape boy simply widened his gaze. None of them left, though. Dobson rolled his eyes. Really?

The bat hopped down towards the small fire in the center of the tense little circle, taking her time to snuff out a few of the twigs so the luminous glow dimmed to an ember, effectively shaping the shadows on the ice and mast. Dobson wasn't really bothered, but the bat's listeners clearly were.

Said bat, who took no note of their discomfort (or maybe seeing their state as satisfactory giving the circumstance) hopped back onto her ice-made pedestal and lifted her wing dramatically up to her eyes, her other hand wiggling its claws ominously. Dobson grunted at the pathetic attempt to scare the viewers.

During this little intro, Raz found her sleep being disturbed by a loud thud that (it would turn out when she looked) was Flynn slammed himself onto his stomach and cowering behind his pillow. She noticed the little campfire scenario and frowned upon spotted Dobson watching quietly from the sidelines, unnoticed by those gathered around the dim fire.

The kangaroo's eyes narrowed. Wasn't that boar supposed to be taking over for her? She'd see about that...

But, just as she wandered quietly to the boar's side, she found herself interrupted by a certain chatty-box bat, who took on a effective story-teller voice.

_"There was once a pack of sabers that lived in the red hills above a waterfall..."_ the bat began in a low, apprehensive voice. _"They lived there peaceful and they all had each other's backs, like any good and loyal camp. The antelope feared them and the mammoths were wary. It seemed nothing could disturb their perfect, adventurous lives."_

The bat's eyes flickered around her audience, pausing before going on. _"Until one day..."_

Flynn whimpered quietly, one eye peaking over the side of his pillow, "Some strange, dangerous creature began lurking in their midst. One...that they thought belonged to stories just like this one..."

The bat turned and flung some ground up leaves into the fire and (in a trick she learned from her childhood) make the dim embers spark up into a rapid fire, flames flying towards them. The group jumped.

"It was a dark and cloudy morning." The bat went on, her voice building up in its tense tone, _"The sun had not yet lifted...and as the sabers slept on their rocks, the creature came sliding towards them on two, straight stealthy legs, carrying __**one giant claw** as long as the longest tree branch and as sharp as the **tooth of a shark!"**_

The group, including Dobson and Raz, were completely taken in by this description, leaning forward in their intense silence. Flynn had even lifted his pillow away from his face, a frightened but curious expression on his features. The small ape boy was the same, as was the possum boy.

"The creature made its way towards the sabers as quietly as a shadow." Maut continued in a low tone, "And when it came to the outside of the sleeping circle of sabers it simply...stopped. And waited."

There was a silence. Then,

"It waited and listened, brandishing its large claw before it just encase its prey woke up. The sun began to rise over the horizon, and just as the creature lifted its claw into the air, its shark-like end of it glistened in the sun. That's when one of the saber awoke, and saw the creature looming over them!"

Maut's voice dropped to a mere whisper and the group around her froze.

"The saber looked close at the creature, for at first it didn't seem real...furless and tall, but thin and almost weak in appearance. At first the saber thought it was no threat...after all, there was a whole pack against it...how foolish he had been."

Maut straightened up, and the group knew this was the turning point, were things got...frightening. More so.

"The saber was about to attack when the light bounced of the two-legged creature's claw, blinding its opponent. The saber shouted to his pack, but just as they awoke and saw the strange creature, they heard an awful, drawling, chanting sound around them!"

The seafarers gasped.

_"They looked above them, and around them...and lining the cliffs surrounding their cove...was thousands of the creatures, holding their long, pointed claws high into the air and yelling in strange, barking noises. They were **everywhere."**_

The bat panned her paw over her audience to emphasis this. There was a sharp intake of breath.

_"And before they knew it, they were surrounded by them. They were around them and above them, all of them holding their claws in the air and yelling. The sabers panicked, but couldn't get past the sharp claws the creatures poked at them. They drew into a trapped circle, wondering what they could do until..."_

Maut paused. Then, she jumped forward, evoking a collective yelp from her audience. _"The claws flew right from the creatures hands...and every single saber, this giant pack...was slayed in a single, short attack."_

the animals gathered around looked up at her in shock and disbelief. Maut nodded quietly.

_"Yes. Strong and fast sabers... brought down by these strange, smart monsters. And you know the worst part?"_

She feigned a questioning look. Her audience (Raz and Dobson included, despite themselves.) shook their heads in a stiff manner.

_"Later that day, a group of animals passed by the saber pack's home. And there they found the horror..."_ Maut lowered her voice to little more than a whisper, _"There were the dead sabers...but every single one of the bodies were missing their skins."_

The group's hearts leapt and they lent back, eyes wide and horrified looks on their faces. Flynn slapped his flippers over his mouth to stop himself from crying out. The possum boy finally slipped from his branch and flopped on the ground below. The ape child was shivering.

Raz shook her head in disbelief. That...couldn't be true...

As Maut surveyed her next handiwork, and the frightened animals took in what she'd told them with growing unease, and fair-furred doe watched from not too far away.

Clementine looked sorrowful. Very much so.

_It's sad to think that actually could have happened, _She thought to herself. She wondered if she was the only one who had encountered these creatures, as Maut called them. Or on another hand, she wondered if she was the only one who came in contact with one of them and lived.

She decided Maut had scared them enough, and she shouldn't feed their unease by telling them it was real. Well, not all of it. But it was almost accurate.

So, she slipped away, unnoticed by the shivering group.

_I would have stepped in, but...perhaps it's better to be wary of their kind. Sometimes being cunning can overpower a powerful pack that finds its defense through strength alone...even if not all of them are like the ones Maut talked about._

* * *

_Please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_CHRISTMAS OMGFGFFG_

_That out of the way, I got a few things to say_

_BEFORE YOU GO OFF ON YOUR MERRY ADVENTURE..._

_I would like to say that yes, I know now that Maut wasn't meant to be there, so just think of the last chapter as a 'what if Maut hadn't escaped, too' scenario. It would have been more fun with her there, but in the story she would have just made Squint and Clementine's lives a living nightmare. In order for the couple to well, become a couple, one must eliminate the gossip from the scene or, at least, the cause of said gossip._

_Ah well, we all love a little Maut-ness now and again, no matter how out of logic her appearances can be._

_Now for some Cocoum trouble making._

_Please review!_

* * *

No one Messes With Gutt.

Cocoum was bored today.

There had been many a thing to do on the pirate ship when he and his reluctant possum companion had first arrived. After they got over the fact they had been forced to join a traitorous, armed-to the teeth crew (well, once Cocoum got over it and ignored the fact that Klue was still scared to death) Cocoum had set himself to work finding interesting and productive things to do around the ship.

Needless to say this didn't please anyone. But it seemed that Cocoum had now run out of things to cause trouble with, and the crew and two remaining survivors (Argeth and Clementine) along with Klue were beginning to relax.

Little did they know that they should be more worried than ever. Cocoum was bored- this was like a yell in a snow mountain. The avalanche would come the second an idea entered the troublesome little ape's mind.

And that was sure to happen at any time.

Cocoum was sitting up in the branches, quite high up, were he was playing in a bored manner with a small twig, thinking idly to himself. He'd already don a lot of fun things, most of them destructive. He'd hidden the pirate's things, hit the Captain with a ball (that was promptly chucked overboard a moment later, that with a threat of Cocoum following it) and almost crashed the ship.

Granted that had been unintentional. And not very fun once said Captain found out.

He sighed lamentably to himself, arm dangling down towards the deck. He dropped the twig, the yelp belonging to the flag-badger who was hit by it gong unnoticed.

"There's nothing to doooo..." Cocoum murmured to himself. Yeah, like that would help.

He wondered what Gutt was doing. Cocoum blinked a few times and glanced over at the Captain, who was (surprise, surprise) arguing with the armadillo again. It looked like Argeth had told the primate pioneer from ordering him about.

Wait a minute, that was his job...

"Look,_ night of the living hat hair_, I don't care if this ship falls apart tonight, I'm not swamping it or whatever you call that stupid chore!"

Argeth stood defiant and sarcastic in front the Captain. The crew around them oh-so subtly began shuffling away from their immediate area while one small member drew closer. But he went unnoticed as all attention from both parties were on each other. Gutt didn't look amused. He scowled dangerously at the minuter mammal before him.

"I don't care what you think, shorty." Gutt told him with no patience left whatsoever, but allowing a small smirk to form. "Either you follow orders or you and your runt friend go overboard. Get it?"

Argeth narrowed his eyes dangerously. Gutt's grin widened. He could practically hear the tear in the armadillo's pride forming...

"Fine, ape. This isn't over, though." Argeth glanced at something just behind him and proceeded to roll his eyes before rolling into a ball and sprinting from sight. Gutt, almost curious about what the armadillo had been looking at, glanced over his shoulder and found nothing.

Then, he heard a small voice beside him ask:

"What was all that about?"

If exasperation was incarnated...

Gutt scowled down at Cocoum, who grinned in an impish response. "Get outa here, Junior. I'm not in the mood." that said, he began knuckle-walking away, hoping that the little ape would just leave it at that. Not such luck.

"But I'm bored and I wanna know what you were arguing about."

Gutt had a feeling the kid already knew and was just asking for the sake of it. He rolled his eyes, feeling more exasperated than all of those times dealing with Flynn put together. He had a good mind to kill this little twerp...

Cocoum didn't see the furious and slightly murderous look the older primate shot him as she hopped around to walk beside him. "Why don't you just sing a shanty and be happy?"

Gutt replied quite bluntly.

"Why don't you go and jump off the boat. Then I'll be happy."

"I can't swim." Cocoum stated bluntly. Gutt replied with a malice-filled smirk, to which the smaller ape shrunk away from a little.

"All the better, Junior. Now beat it."

Cocoum scowled up at him darkly and they spent a few moments glaring at each other. Then, Gutt shook his head and gave him a small shove to the side as he continued moving away, ignoring his yelp of protest.

Cocoum watched the older ape move away and couldn't help but feel defeat begin to arise. Then, he remembered something Argeth had said. Something about Gutt's hair...

_"Soooo..."_ He called after him, the older ape stopping reluctantly and glancing over his shoulder for whatever 'patent' reason he had, "Does your hair really come alive at night like Argeth said?" A small laugh followed.

Gutt glanced at a very convenient dagger lodged in the ice beside him.

TWANG.

Cocoum yelped as the sharp weapon embedded itself just beside his hand, and he jumped back in fright, his green eyes wide in alarm. Then, his yelp escalated into a short yell as Gutt reached forward and caught him by the fur on the back of his neck just before he could escape.

He whisked the brat back and held him up at eye level, raising a brow as the kid struggled and yelped in a quick voice:

"Aaah! Please don't kill me!"

He grinned sheepishly as Gutt rolled his eyes. Then, the older ape inquired with a touch of malevolence:

"How'd ya like to learn howta fly, Junior?"

Cocoum blinked at him, twiddling his fingers almost fretfully. He looked away from Gutt's growing smirk. He stammered in a small voice as he glanced to the side. This wasn't good. Not good...

"Uh-umm, no thank you."

Funny how the little tyke went into good manner mode when he was in trouble, Gutt thought to himself with a small raise of a brow.

"Too bad, kiddo. Happy travels." He rubbed the boy's hair patronizingly before throwing him through the air. Cocoum gave a short, startled yell before colliding with none other than Flynn, bouncing off the seal's side and landing with a thud on the ground, looking unhurt but very dazed as Gutt moved away, chuckling to himself in triumph.

"Ow..."

Cocoum slid off the ground and hopped back into the trees, ignoring Flynn's confused but friendly wave. Well, at least Gutt hadn't sliced him open. That at least gave him a few points...he'd just have to think of something else...

_That old man better watch out. He hasn't won yet..._

* * *

_Please review!_


	24. Chapter 24

_A little not so light hearted-ness with Cocoum and Gutt._

* * *

It was Very Boring.

It was getting pretty late the same day on which Cocoum had his first (and hopefully his last) flying lesson. Bouncing off of Flynn's side wasn't what he called the most comfortable of experiences.

It was a fairly chilly evening, and a stubborn breeze was picking up on the horizon. The salty smell of the ocean itself drifted through the small gust of wind, and the small ape couldn't help but blink in wonder at how calm and strange it all seemed despite him being here for a little while already. He thought he'd just get used to things, but alas, the lack of land on the horizon and the sour taste in the air just wasn't home. Not like anywhere had ever been, really. Not since...

Cocoum shook that thought away from where he was curled up in the branches. His small, opposable toes tucked back from the cold and his fingers fiddling with a small twig, he glanced at the falling sun as it turned the once grayish blue sky to a deep shade of purple. He sighed.

He didn't feel tired and yet the sky had the odyssey to turn dark. Sometimes he had a feeling that luck had it in for him, more so than the Moodiest Captain on the planet he currently stood on.

Cocoum looked over at the Captain in question, and found that he was lounging at his usual spot at the helm, only he wasn't polishing his sword per usual. The bird scout, Silas if that was his name, was perched on a branch beside him and they appeared to be talking in low tones. Cocoum watched with growing interest and unease.

Lately the tension between the older ape and the sarcastic armadillo known as Argeth was sharpening like the point of Gutt's favorite blade. Cocoum hated the small ache of worry that was beginning to nag at him. It was one of those feelings he couldn't really handle.

He watched as Silas felt Gutt's side, gliding elegantly up into the air and by chance passing the small ape on his way. He cast him a snobbish and rather dismissive glance before flying off a little away from the boat. Cocoum stuck his tongue at the departing bird's back before venturing down from the branches and across the ship.

He crept quietly towards Gutt, who seemed to be thinking about something. Jeez, walking up to this ape was like tip-toeing towards a saber over very thin ice for some reason...

Cocoum ignored the little warning part of his mind that told him bothering Gutt was a bad idea (oh what a sorry little part of his brain that conscious was...) and ventured closer to his side. Then, with no snarky smile nor cheeky comeback ready but rather a small curiosity lingering in his expression, Cocoum reached up and tugged at the fur on the older ape's arm.

"Hm?" Gutt looked down at him, mild surprise appearing on his face before it gave way to annoyance. Finding the small ape just beside where he was sitting seemed to be the last thing he wanted to happen right now. "Whaddya want now, Junior?"

Cocoum hopped down beside him, looking up a him with his head tilted to the side. "What was were talkin' to Silas 'bout?"

Gutt scowled at him, and the smaller ape didn't appear to see his claws drumming on the ice.

"That isn't any of your business, Junior. Beat it before ya make me lose my temper again."

Cocoum sighed, looking away. But, instead of heeding the Captain's wishes, he picked up a small pebble of ice and began playing with it. He looked far too innocent and oblivious right now that it would seem hard to beleive this little tyke caused so much trouble.

Gutt gave a gruff sigh and rolled his eyes. He was just thinking up a more effective way of ridding himself of the small ape's annoying presence when Cocoum asked:

"So...why do ya plunder people again? Is it because you find it fun or something..." The question was said off-handedly, but Gutt didn't miss the little glance Cocoum shot him. Gutt allowed a small sort of smirk as he pulled a dagger from the ice nearby, twirling it in his long, sharpened fingers with strange ease.

"The world's sinking, Junior. Ya shoulda seen that before ya left wherever your from." He slowed his twirling, looking as if he were inspecting the dagger closely, "It's survival of the fittest, and here, that's how the fit survive."

SLICE.

As if to prove his point, Gutt threw the dagger over towards the mast, where it sliced right through the tallest fruit balancing on a pile and embedded it against the wood. Cocoum had jumped when it happened, and he looked up at the Captain with a slightly worried look before giving a very forced looking shrug.

"Okie Dokie...I guess." He murmured as he began playing with the small ice pebble again. Gutt watched him with a slightly irked expression, but didn't try to throw him away again.

"What're ya really botherin' me for, Junior?"

That was a certainly a surprise. Cocoum found himself blinking almost dumbly, but he didn't turn his gaze back to the older ape encase he figured him out. Instead, Cocoum glanced to the side.

"Um...I dunno what ya mean, Cap."

A few moments passed in silence. Then, Cocoum found he couldn't help it and looked back at the older ape. He wished he hadn't.

Gutt was frowning at him- not with malice, but rather with a raised and knowing brow. He didn't look impressed with his 'I'm really careless' facade. Cocoum bit his lip and shifted away a little. He clearly knew that Cocoum wished to know something, and judging by that look he wanted him to spit it out already.

_How does he do that, anyway?_

"Um..." Cocoum looked at the small pebble in his hands. "Gutt..."

"Knew it. What is it now, Kiddo?"

"Gutt...about Argeth...and the rest of us. Are we like, um, all gonna die if..."

Gutt's expression was almost unreadable, but his scowl deepened. Cocoum began wondering which was the best escape route on the helm. He decided to blurt out:

"...one second thought, never mind. Please don't kill me!"

He added in that last little bit when Gutt's expression darkened even more. Cocoum's small frame tensed; ready encase the need arose to bolt.

_Me and my big mouth.._

Then, his great surprise, Gutt burst out laughing. It wasn't a mocking, menacing or even fake laugh, but an actual genuine laugh. It was as if he'd actually said something pleasantly hilarious.

"Ya should see the look on your face, Junior." Gutt told him as the laughter subsided. Cocoum held in his sigh of relief. He still wished he'd left though, especially when Gutt ruffled his hair again. Again with the patronizing...

"Don't worry, kiddo. As long as you don't bother me to much then you'll live." Gutt turned his attention to the claws on his hand, and the smallest tints of malice game back into his tones.

"But, you do know what happens when you tick me off too much, huh, Junior?"

Cocoum nodded a little, deciding to hold back on his annoying tonight. "Mm-Hm."

"Good. Now beat it."

Cocoum sighed a little and reluctantly jumped into the branches, leaving Gutt's side. He felt a little worried still, of course he did, but he wasn't bored. He felt quiet the opposite, but not in a good way.

As he curled quietly up in the branches, watching Clementine and Argeth talk in small voices and Klue wander around the ship in a pacing manner, he couldn't help but feel more worried about how high their stakes were. That malice in Gutt's voice and personality...he couldn't ignore the fact that it was there. It was scarier that he'd been so at ease so far on the boat...and now, well...

He found himself a little afraid for himself and his friends.

* * *

_A little part where the seriousness of the situation begins to sink in for our youngest character. After the novelty of dealing with pirates and ships has worn off, the real danger of the scenario is becoming a little more clear._

_PLEASE REVIEW AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	25. Chapter 25

_The 25th Chapter, Just in time for the 25th of December. Uploading just before Christmas so consider it a gift to all my wonderful reviewers._

_Please review, and have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

* * *

Northern Rains

It was dark, and cloudy that night. The wind was especially cold; a bitter chill floating quietly through the air around the drifting iceberg as it made its way through the still waters surrounding all around it. The stars were hidden dismally by the dark clouds.

Clementine was staring up at the sky, the only light present for miles being the dim embers present on the vacant deck; barely more than a flicker of warmth in the darkest of winter nights. Argeth was brooding somewhere else, awake, she was sure. The pirates were long asleep, and the two youngest members of the mismatched crew were asleep or so she thought they were.

Raz was awake and patrolling around per usual. It seemed that it was her job, but now, as Clementine looked over her shoulder from the side of the ship and watched the tall kangaroo move around in a thoughtful manner, she couldn't but wonder if it was because she wanted to have a moment away from the crew, and away from pirate life. Clementine couldn't say she blamed her.

There was something gloomy and almost sad about this cold, eventless night. She couldn't quite put her finger on it exactly. So, instead of using words to describe it, she merely sighed.

Raz noticed her sigh, and frowned a little as she wandered past the small mammal. Then, as she felt another cold wind pick up and brush against her toes, she decided that her mournful looking friend may need a little chat. It was usually the reason she was up at night.

Anyway. It was a distraction from the cold, after all.

And so the kangaroo hopped up to the rabbit's side, her trusty spear held tight in hand. The steady hold allowed her to keep her fingers from shaking, as it seemed the temperature had dropped and without the trees that nature had given them to defend themselves from such freezing cold, all animals on board found it very bitter indeed. Clementine was shaking as well, but not too much. Her paws were clasped before her dismally as she stared lethargically across the sea. Raz watched her nearly soulless expression with a small frown.

"Not too cheerful the nigh', eh, Shorty?" She stated as she adjusted her weight from where she lent on her spear, "Ya feelin' all righ'?"

Clementine allowed another sigh to escape; a small, smooth lose breath that barly made a sound. "I feel fine. Its just...sometimes I miss the other's company. You know." The rabbit glanced up at the kangaroo before averting her gaze again. The battle that had seperated the Pirates and Survivors had been a less than easy blow to their friendship and she didn't like bringing said other survivors up much, but...

"The others...I wonder what happened to them."

Raz was silent, and both female crew members knew that it was because there was nothing Raz could say without either stepping into a villainous role or evading doing so; both that seemed like bad moves. If she acted spiteful and laughed at the fact her enemies could be floating about, starving, then she'd lower herself to some cretin. And for some reason she didn't feel like being one around one of the only members of the crew she could tolerate besides Shira.

"...They're alright, Shorty. They got food from us anyhow. And by da looks of it, they lived through the land fallin' on 'um. Can't do worse, eh?"

There was a long silence. As the two stared out onto the ocean, someone else watched them with a crooked sort of scowl. Squint tilted his head from where he was leaning on the ice, twirling his blade silently to himself. He wasn't hat interested in their conversation, but at least to him it was something that was happening.

Clementine's shoulder sunk a little. "Suppose so. Anyway."

But, there was no conversation to follow that 'anyway' for a while. They stood in silence.

Then, after a cold pause, she spoke again.

"Times like this I wonder about my family. My parents. Asteka." Raz glanced at her, but her gaze was not returned by the doe as she continued, "You know. They are my family after all."

The kangaroo now took this turn to sigh instead, eyes closing gently. They remained that way until slipping open an inch. Some would've sworn they'd seen remorse, maybe regret. But it remained unseen.

"Me too, Shorty. I think 'bout them no matter how much I hate them- sometimes, like."

"Yeah. Happens."

Cocoum listenec quietly from above were he curled alone, rubbing his hands to try to rid them of the cold. In the darkness above, he shivered as a mournful look came over his features, along with a tint of confusion. Huh.

Did folk really think about their family no matter how much they disliked them? Cocoum wouldn't know...the only thing he did seem to know right now was that it was cold, dark and he was feeling very sad tonight as well. He did not know why.

Argeth seemed in the same position, now that Cocoum looked down at the odd and sarcastic armadillo, he saw him leaning blankly against the mast, staring quietly at the fire.

Cocoum sighed to himself. Yup. Dark and cold. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about it, and forget the memories of his own family member that had been brought to mind.

As he closed his eyes, something small, round and white drifted down from the sky. It fluttered in the gloom before delicately landing on the boy's head, and the drop of cold made his stir again.

"Huh?"

Cocoum opened his eyes. A few little white dots began falling around him, and for a moment he sat in bewilderment. Then, more came. And as they did, some of the clouds parted just a little, allowing a small wave of light from the stars to peer down at them.

It was snowing.

Cocoum's grimace spread into a large smile as he looked around in excitement as the little dots became more and more frequent, before they were all around him, drifting down to the deck below.

Down on said deck, Clementine and Raz watched in total wonder, mirroring Cocoum's own, as the sea was rained upon with frozen drops. Snowing on the ocean. Despite being there so long, none of the pirates had ever seen it. And so Raz stared around as it fell.

Squint's ears were flattened against his skull and he looked completely shell-shocked as he wandered up beside him, his trusty dagger still gripped in his paw but dangling numbly at his side as the stared upwards.

Cocoum had been still for these precious, silent moments, before he giddily sprang into action. He quickly made his way across the ship on the branches, flicking the falling snow out of his eyes.

Gutt, surprisingly, had still been asleep as the small ape crept towards him, beaming happily approached. After a pause, Cocoum darted towards the very moody captain and jumped onto his side, shaking the primate pioneer almost madly. Since he was so much smaller it barely shook the older ape.

But it woke him alright.

"Gutt, Gutt, wake up!" Cocoum chanted in a high voice, practically bouncing up and down, "Guuuut! Wake up!"

Said ape growled in annoyance and kept his eyes partially shut. "Get lost, Junior."

"Guuu-_uuut!"_

Grudgingly, and in a very bad temper, Gutt looked up and glared at the little ape who was perched on his stomach, still shaking his arm. This was the last straw alright-

"Gut, look, look!" The little annoyance told him, not at all deterred by his scowl as he pointed upwards. Gutt looked up.

"It's snowing, Gutt! On the sea, its _amazing!" _

Gutt would've admitted that it did look out of the ordinary and it had been a while since he'd seen it snow, but it didn't change the fact that the kid had woken him up. He was about to tell him to beat it when he realized how familiar this scenario felt. Even the rude awakening was painfully familiar.

He sighed deeply, rubbed his forehead with one large hand and trying to keep his exasperation from overflowing. No such luck was present.

"It's so great!" Cocoum told him for the hundredth time (he'd been chattering away while he was thinking) and the small ape hopped onto the elder ape's back and prodded the Captian's hair. "_Loooo-k_ aaaat the _snooow_!"

Gutt gave a frustrated sigh as he told him darkly. "I'm lookin' at it Junior."

Cocoum gave a small cheer and hopped in front of him. Gutt couldn't help but laugh a little at the kid's enthusiasm. At least he wasn't crashing the ship, right?

"Yeah, yeah, kiddo, its wonderful. Now don't ever wake me up again-"

"Its so cooool!"

Gutt shook his head as Cocoum bounded about the place, trying to catch the falling snow. Again, familiar.

Argeth gave an inward chuckle as he saw the small ape hurry by to find his possum companion. Turns out the teen was just as excited but seemed to pretend he was less so. The pirates had awakened, or the rest of them, and they had been staring dumbly at the surrounding snow for a moment. Then, Flynn clapped his hands.

"Its all snowy! can we have a snowball fight when it gets all thick?"

"I'll win!" Squint announced even though the snow hadn't even landed yet. Gupta glared at said rabbit.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will _not!"_

"Will _too_!"

Clementine was smiling again, and Raz was as well though she was shaking her head. Argeth wandered up beside them as the crew watched the snow fall.

"Snow, eh? S' like it knew we were feelin' glum." Raz commented quietly. Cocoum had swung back to annoy Gutt a little, though it seemed the little guy was just telling him more about how fascinating the snow was. Gutt was shaking his head muhc like the kangaroo, and surprisingly he ceased trying to get rid of him. Perhaps he'd seen it was pointless to try.

Clementine let her hands fall away from their worried clasp, and she laughed quietly as Squint's ears were coated in snow. Raz joined her in her small laugh as Klue trotted up to them, watching with a large grin. Argeth and Clem shared a small but friendly look as the snow fell past their vision, and they couldn't help but fall into silence as it floated around them.

"The snow's prettier than it is on land, Gutt. It's amazing."

"Your right about that, Junior. I don't know what's more surprising ta see. You bein' right, or snow fallin' on the ocean."

A gruff laugh broke off the sentence. Cocoum grinned and tugged Gutt's hat-like hair before jumping away.

"Whatever, old man. When the snow sets I'll be the first to hit you with a snowball. It'll be as big as your giant head."

There was a pause. Gutt frowned, but allowed a small and nearly competitive smile.

"...I'd love to see ya try, Junior."

* * *

"Check out those little specks, Y'all."

Maut perched herself gently on Kureus' antlers as the rest of the group, Lee and Hogarth along with a very quiet Glett, gathered around them at the side of their small ship. Staring up at the cloudy and snow-filled sky, the lights of the stars just peeking through the dim, they couldn't help but feel comforted.

"Maybe the others can see the snow." The elk murmured quietly to himself rather than anyone else. Maut rested her head again his strong antler, gazing almost dreamily at the beautiful sight.

"Yeah. Bet they are, Elk. They'll be watchin' the same sky tonight..."

And so the snow drifted down, Northern Rains flying gently across the sky as the star watched from behind their blankets of clouds. Maybe, a very long time from now, many children like Cocoum would wake up and watch the snow fall on a very strange and wonderful night. This night were all of the spirits, of the survivors and pirates alike, lifted for unknown reasons. Lifted high and bright.

Maybe...it would be one of the most special times ever. Maybe it was now.

Whatever time it was, it was beautiful and full of wonder.

* * *

_Please note that I do now that in the ICE AGE franchise they do celebrate Christmas. I know it sounds bad, but I feel that the fact that St. Nick didn't even exist beforehand or the whole Nativity Event's time hasn't been AND the fact the first movie had no real human-like holidays to them cause it was ANIMALS...I don't know, it just feels off to me for them to celebrate Christmas like we do. Maybe I'm wrong, but that's how I feel._

_But I made it that it was a joyful and happy time despite them not knowing its a special day- or will be a special day. Oh well. Please review, and Merry Christmas!_


	26. Chapter 26

_ITS ALIIIIIVE._

_Sorry for the delay!_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR._

* * *

Chapter 26: Pirate Names

Clementine didn't know how in the name of the Ice Age (whoever had named this freezing years that didn't have much vocabulary, did they?) she had ended up in this stalemate of a conversation.

Oh, it started out as normal as being a sort-of captive could be on this floating death rock they called a ship. The two misfits, as her cynical armadillo companion called them, were busy chattering about dinosaurs of all things, The crew were playing darts and she and aforementioned armadillo were discussing names.

Yes, indeed, names. And not just any names.

"Pirates, in most of the stories I heard, had names to do with their legacy. Stupid stunts they did like loosing an eye."

This critically and snidely spoken sentence was courtesy of everyone on the ship favorite shipmate, Argeth. Clementine gave an inward sigh. Even she was getting sarcastic thoughts around this place...

She had never really heard of pirates before, but it seemed rotters who stole for no reason (whether they claimed plundering was survival or not) or the 'bad guys' as children called them, always had names given to them via the way the armadillo just mentioned.

"But, um." Clementine fumbled for words, rubbing her neck as she did so, "Aren't some names just characteristics? Or..."

Why was she even-

"Wha', Like Squint?"

Clementine looked over her shoulder to meet Raz's gaze. It seemed the marsupial had slid into the conversation circle just this second. Clem sighed again. More people meant more weird discussions she'd rather not have.

Oh well.

"I Suppose so." Despite her thoughts she replied to Raz. The kangaroo was right now that she thought about it- but had he always had the name 'Squint'? If so, his mother obviously had a strange sense of humor...

"Who's talkin' 'bout me?!"

"Oh, no." Clementine muttered to herself, covering her face with one paw. Raz shot her a sympathetic albeit amused look.

Squint zipped over like a vertical impaired bolt of lightning and glared at the trio, with (ironically) a squint frown. Argeth snorted in an _slightly_ amused fashion. That's the thing, Clementine noted about him. whenever he held a positive emotion it was like one was scraping a barrel.

"Nothin' Pipsqueak." Raz told him with a roll of the eyes, "Just talkin' 'bout pirate names and such."

"My name's cool." Squint stated as if he hadn't heard her, directing his glare towards Argeth. Clementine gave him an exasperated look. So much for being on sort-of good terms with this buck...

"We never said it wasn't." She replied as the two proceeded in an intense glaring contest. Seeing her point go unheard, she turned and began wandering away, feeling quit fed up. Raz followed after casting an unimpressed look at the two in their battle of stares.

"You ain't got nothin, Armadillo! An' your one ta talk about names!"

"Your name's not even a name, Squirt."

"That's Squint to you, ya sorry excuse for a sea-snail!"

Clementine never saw it coming. One moment Squint was glaring at Argeth, then he was rolling back and slamming into Raz's long foot while clutching his nose. Clementine and Raz blinked at him in alarm before his ears shot up in aggravation.

"Oh, no."

"E're We go."

"I'm gonna TIE YA UP WITH YOUR OWN INNARDS, BUDDY!"

"Bring it, fluff ball."

Squint gave a loud battle cry, something complexly denying the fact he had rather small lungs, and charged towards his sarcastic enemy. He leaped true to his specie's legacy and slammed into the armadillo, and soon they were throwing out punches here and there. Argeth was managing to keep the crazed buck's dagger away, but a few blows landed. He must have infuriated the buck so much that the rabbit could hit him more than his Captain had managed. Only-

Argeth suddenly grabbed the buck by the ears and whirled him around in the air like a sling shot, then released him. The grey blur sped towards Flynn, and bounced off the large seal's frame before landing on the ground... miraculously on his feet. Though quite dizzy, there was a victorious look on Squint's face. Clementine giggled a little a the spectacle, and for some reason the buck gave her a wide-eyed look before glaring at the side and storming off. He ignored Flynn dim-witted applause, along with Gupta and Silas' sniggers.

"Hey, maybe they should call 'im the Flying Long Ear or somthin'"

Clementine and Raz looked up to see Cocoum and Klue watching from the branches above. Raz rose a brow.

"More like The Slammin' Fluff Ball, mates."

Clementine shook her head. How did she get into this conversation about names again?

* * *

_Poor Clementine. She just can't deal with craziness right now._

_Please review!_


	27. Chapter 27

_I AM ALIIIIIIVE._

_I just wanted to say to my reviewers that I am really sorry about the lack of updates- I'm very sorry to say I lost inspiration, but then finally this little light bulb popped up and I got the old typing routine back on. But despite the new chapter, the updates will not be as fast as it seems I'm almost done with this particular series...so don't expect 30 more one-shots._

_This scene it set after all of my stories. Manny and Argeth interact the least of all of the characters, cannon and non cannon for reason as this: Manny is now a family man and though he and Argeth are alike, he is wary of his still loner like attitude and mysterious background. This chapter is about both of them._

* * *

Still There

Argeth had barely spoken to the large mammoth, the leader of his own herd, the strong one, the...strange one. He'd met him a years ago now, long before a certain trio of rabbit children were born, though not long after one of the most adventurous ordeals in the armadillo's life.

Yet, despite sharing a maximum of five sentences with said mammoth, Argeth couldn't help but feel like there was something pulling this large creature to do the things he did- like being overly overprotective even for a father, always making sure everything was alright...most would cast it off as control freak.

He hadn't spoken much to Manny, but he'd definitely heard a few things, a few hints. From the sloth, the saber. And putting the pieces together like the perceptive mammal Argeth was, he figured it out.

And he was surprised...yet not surprised. It was a strange reaction really. It seemed he was surprised that such a past had occurred...but then found it fitting. It made sense.

Manny was checking out the caves further down the island that late evening while the sun was setting over the sea bound horizons. Argeth watched from a little away as the slowly moving mammoth traveled through into the shadows, only to stop and look around as if lost in thought. Argeth's arms were folded comfortably and he couldn't help but wonder.

Guver had suffered a tragedy so similar to this mammoth that Argeth almost couldn't believe the two had met...and he knew then why Guver, or Gutt as he was infamously known as, had taken such a passionate hatred towards the mammoth. Because he'd let go.

Gutt had never let go, not till just a while ago. Argeth knew it was partially his fault. But this mammoth...had gone on to create a new life for himself even though his old memories hung back, tangling around him like vines.

Argeth would never admit aloud that he knew the feeling. But he'd been too stubborn to admit that he hadn't really let his own past go.

Perhaps it had something to do with their friends. Argeth had never cared for others since the day his sister died until he met Clementine and the others. Perhaps it was the same for the mammoth, and perhaps it was the same for Gutt when Cocoum jumped into his life.

Argeth, eyes held lidded in an almost tired fashion, followed the mammoth into the sunset lit cave with all the silence of the air.

Manny gazed around the cave, and found to his quiet surprise that familiar patterns adorned the reddish hue on the rock, traveling figures like rivers winding around the land, above his head, spiraling around. Stories he could only just make out, but young tales, for there were not as many. The faded sun sent its light into the cave as it slipped away, like a wash as it was pulled back out to sea. He moved his gaze down the tunnel, the dark shadowy caverns whistling with the wind on the otherwise.

"I don't have much experience with humans, Mammoth." Came a calm and aproachful voice, "But I don't think they'll come near such a variety of herds."

Manny turned his head and graced the armadillo with a slightly suspicious look. Argeth had always had a feeling this mammoth was wary of his quiet, loner ways. Personal Argeth would like to point out he couln't talk considering what that sloth had told him, but he didn't respond to the suspicion with a retort.

"What're you here for?" Manny asked a little bluntly, a bit of confusion making its way into his tone. Argeth turned his calm gaze to the patterns resembling animals on the walls.

"You know...You don't have to worry about Gutt anymore. He won't come near your family, nor will humans."

Mann's eyes narrowed just a little. Letting go of the past was all very well, Argeth knew...but learning from it and attempting not to make the same mistakes was always an idea he favored.

"How'd you know that sea monkey won't come back?"

There was clear disdain in his voice. Argeth didn't disagree with it, yet...

"He wasn't always like that you know." He remarked without taking his eyes off the painted wall, "I knew him a very long time ago."

"Yeah. Heard."

"He lost his wife and child."

Manny's hatred had faded to a incredulous, unreadable expression by the time Argeth had looked back at him- and even then a strong silence had passed over them. Then, Manny frowned just a little, looking away. He didn't know what to say, obviously. It did sound hard to believe.

"He was a good mammal once. He was my friend." He sighed slowly, "I am sorry, Manfred. It does not give him an excuse, but I'd like you to keep in mind that he wasn't always a monster."

_And he no longer is..._

Argeth did not hint that Gutt was alive, not yet. Though Manny did suspect he was alive, and some were certain, others believed he'd perished. Huh. Yeah right...

"So what's your story?" Manny muttered, also staring at the paintings. Argeth gave a little sigh.

"I lost someone close to me to. My sister."

They were both silent. The dwindling light had finally faded from their sights, and a purplish hue tinted the cave. The deep purple brought a strange soothing air into the rocky place.

"I heard about what you did for that human father. You're a good mammal."

"Yeah. Well, guys like us gotta make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else, right?" Manny's voice did not lighten, but it held no sorrow. It was...accepting. The pain of his first wife and first born would always be there, and though it was far away, it did not hurt to just...remember.

Argeth allowed a shadow of a smile to spread on his lips. "Yeah. We do."

The light was gone from he cave by the time the two had left, and only the vague patterns of the stories, of the memories of times not yet born long ago, were left barely visible in the darkness.

Barely visible, but there all the same.

* * *

_Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Set after the movie. I have no idea were this idea came from._

_Please review!_

* * *

Then the Hungry Tiger...

"So in the end, the little burro reached his Mommy. And they all lived happily ever after."

The sun was low, the sky was clear. The grounds still hummed with the day's heat, and the forestry around the clearing was calm and tranquil for once, as a particular armadillo would like to point out. A small huddle of fluffy little individuals were gathered around, some sitting, some standing. Two in particular who shared similar long ears and disbelieving expressions stood at the front. The grey one's arms were folded, his fairer brother raising a brow at the large mammoth standing before him, a Saber lounging at the side.

"Is that it?" He asked bluntly, one ear lifting to match his brow. His brother glanced at him before looking back at the mammoth, a murmur of agreement rippling through the ground of youngsters.

One would probably wonder why Manny was dealing with all of these mites. There was not much to that story; Sid tried to open a new 'island Camp' and easily got landed with dozens of youngsters and failed at keeping them in order. So, his herd ordered him to go and tell their parents that the camp was closed and that Mann should watch them till that task was completed.

Chaos ensued. And so did a hasty, familiar story that Diego couldn't help but chuckle at from the sidelines. So far the story had worked, but now it seemed Clementine and Squint's rowdy twin boys weren't impressed.

"Yes, That's it." Manny replied firmly, "He went home to his mother, and that's the end."

Diego gave a small sigh. "Here we go..."

"That's a dumb ending, Manny." Fiver, better known as The Squirt, remarked with his hands on his hips. The crowd of children watched him and Manny in an incredible quiet manner. Benny stuck his paw into the air. Manny glanced at him. "Yeah, Benny?"

"Why did the little burro go home so fast? WHy didn#t he stay a little longer with the rabbits." He said this more politely than his brother, who shot him a glare before stepping forward theatrically, one paw in the air for effect as he proclaimed:

"Those rabbits weren't as cool as_ our _family.."

Manny muttered something about how the story rabbit family weren't completely nuts, either. Diego gave another sigh.

"Isn't a burro called something else, anyway?" Squirt asked with a crooked grin. Manfred shot him a look (or more precisely a glare) that told him not to go there. Diego could see what was going to happen next- and he couldn't help but feel that weird deja-vue creeping up. Squirt clearly knew what he was doing and the result of what he was getting at would be. His conniving smirk said it all.

"Yeah!" Benny mused aloud, though not as sneaking as his brother but actually looking quite innocent of the bomb-like impact this word could have on his surrounding playmates, "It's called a wild-"

"_THEN _the hungry tiger ate all the pesky lil' kids!"

There was a roar after the strangely pleasantly said sentence, along with a jump from the youngsters and the preceding scramble as they fled back. Diego had spotted their parents coming over, and had quickly interrupted what Benny had said. Manny and himself exchanged relieved glances- had that word got out the whole island would be full of kids saying it...

Speaking of which...

Benny and Squirt had nod fled, much to the tiger's surprise and the mammoth's blunt annoyance. Squirt and Benny were in their comic fighting stances, glaring up at the two.

"You don't scare us, kitty!" Squirt announced, pointing a finger up at the tiger, "Nothing can!"

"Yeah!" Benny agreed, jumping up and down, "We're not afraid of anything!"

_"BENNY! FIVER!"_

All of the fierce bravado from the two just slipped away like berry juice into the sea upon hearing their mother's angry voice, their stiff and fighting postures freezing before they cringed. Their eyes were wide.

"Anything but _that_" Benny remarked. His brother grimaced as the call game again, and the two whipped from the mammoth and tiger's view faster than lightning. Diego laughed inwardly.

"Guess they were seen setting prank traps again." He commented. Manny sighed.

"Remind me why everyone thought me watching a group that had those two in it was a good idea."

"Sid suggested it."

"And _why_ did we listen to him?"

Diego met Manny's incredulous raised brow with an almost worried shrug. "No idea..."

* * *

_...Then the hungry tiger ate all the pesky non-reviewers..._


	29. Chapter 29

_Sorry about the really long wait. I lost inspiration :( But despite getting this chapter finished (and God I'll never get that image of Buck in this outa my head its so funny) I'm afraid the next chapter will be the conclusion- and I have a good idea for it planned. Let's just say it centers on a major theme through my series between two particular characters (and a little on a third)- Not Clementine and Squint, though. They're story is complete._

_Enjoy the semi-final, folks, and please review! _

* * *

To Buck or not to Buck

"So...how do you guys know about Buck?"

The question was asked innocently and curiously enough, but the change Diego's inquired brought upon Cocoum and his possum pal was very...odd.

It was the afternoon, and the two boys had been playing around with some rocks (via throwing them into the lake to see how far each of them could get them to go) When the saber had overheard them talking about a certain sanity-challenged weasel from a dinosaur land. Come to think of it, this island- especially this afternoon almost felt as humid and bright as that place...

Anyway, getting off track.

The two almost cringed as they looked at each other, exchanging grimaces as Diego rose a brow reproachfully. "O-kay." He drawled, "I take it you've ran inta him?"

"Uh, no. Just the two guys who did," Cocoum corrected with a slight grin. Klue sighed a little, looking far away from grinning himself.

"Weeell...it was a weird encounter I must say."

"I don't think you'd believe it." Cocoum stated bluntly, with an air of odd smugness about him as he leaned against a nearby tree. Diego rose a brow again.

"Try Me."

"Weeell...It sorta went like this..."

_There was once a weasel. And a sloth. And a Mammoth with grumpiness that could rival even Argeth's-_

"I...wouldn't go that far, Cocoum."

_...That would seem to most that it could rival a certain armadillo's sarcastic behavior. The odd trio were wandering (and in the sloth's case, almost sauntering lazily) along the dusty trail of the valley. The sky was clear and the other residents of the surrounding land were at ease. Nothing could have hinted at an odd occurrence that was just about to well, occur._

_The long-haired sloth boy was chewing on a piece of fruit slowly and barely, the small weasel kit beside him walking thoughtfully with his head slightly bent, grey eyes distant with his paws held behind his back rather than holding an apple like his friend. The light pelted mammoth, elder than both and certainly more moody, was walking beside them with a frown evident on his wooly face._

_They passed another odd group of animals youths- but someone the trio seemed more odd. Maybe it was the mismatched body languages. They looked as weird as-_

"Cocoum..."

"Ahem. Anyway..."

_Cocoum noticed that the mammoth looked about to snap in fury, or at least, the kind that came with low voiced scolding. The sloth looked like he couldn't care less._

_"Okay." The mammoth stated bluntly in a slightly too deep voice for his age, "Remind me again what just happened back there with that crazy weasel."_

_The sloth beside him graced him with a lazy look and took a final bite out of his apple before throwing it over his shoulder, almost hitting the small weasel who'd fallen behind a little._

_"Wha?"_

_"I said," The mammoth repeated heatedly as he came to halt, the other two following suit, "What the heck did we just witness?"_

_"Ah think," The brown weasel boy beside his large foot offered, "Tha' we say buck ridin' a dinosaur over a really thin log,"_

_"Over a really rocky valley full of rocks that're more boring than you," The sloth added with a faint smirk on his lethargic face. The Mammoth glared at both of them._

_"Remind me again what I'm doing with you two?"_

_"Cauuuse ya have no life."_

_"Hey!"_

_All three turned to meet the curious looks of an ape and a possum, who'd left their little group of move closer. The possum looked beyond bewildered, a brow raised, while the ape boy looked more interested than anything else._

_"Did you say something about a dinosaur?"_

_"Yeah. This guy Buck, he rides 'em," The sloth stated with a shrug. Klue gave him a surprised look in return._

_"Wait, what?"_

_"A crazy nutball weasel known as Buck-" Cocoum, cut in, pointing at the small weasel beside them, who frowned._

_"No me!" The small weasel spoke in an accented voice, "Buck!"_

_"Oh."_

_"A crazy nutball known as buck who is not him rode a dinosaur over a long that was over a pit of sharp rocks." The mammoth spelled out like they were toddlers. Cocoum bust out laughing. Klue shook his head._

_"C'mon man, you can't be serious."_

_"I wish I wasn't," The young mammoth muttered in return._

_Cocoum finally recovered from his laughing fit. "You guys musta be seeing some really weird hallucinations or something, cause-"_

_"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABUBLBLBLB LUUR!"_

_Suddenly, the ground beside them cracked open. The soil had been dry before, and with all the resent earthquakes it wasn't uncommon. What was uncommon, however, was that the moment the crack opened a orange-brown blue riding upon another brown blur shot out of the hole like a geyser, swooping into the air to reveal the undeniable figure of a patch-wearing, hollering weasel with a crazed joy on his face, riding what could only be described as a reptilian bird._

_The group watched blankly (and the two newcomers with dropped jaws) as the weasel swooped upside down in the air and dived back into the crack, yelling all the way. Cocoum and Klue stared dumbly at the crack, jaws hanging ajar. The Mammoth rose a brow, a smug look about him as he spoke._

_"Who's hallucinating now?"_

"And that;s how we found out about Buck."

Cocoum sat down, looking quite pleased with himself. Klue shrugged at Diego uncertainly.

"Did you guys actually meet him?" The possum boy asked as Cocoum lounged beside him against the tree. Diego gave a nervous laugh at that, recalling a few events. Mostly the more crazy ones rather than the adventurous ones he liked- which tended to happen if you focus on Buck's insane side.

"Yeah. And by the looks of it, those kids ya saw did too. Take it from me, be glad ya never fell down there. Dino worlds are cool and all...but those plants..."

Klue watched uneasily as he could have sworn he'd seen the saber- _the saber-tooth tiger_- shudder.

"What plants?"

"Uuuhh...Nevermind."

* * *

_Please review. All viewers are advised to stay away from yummy looking fruit when touring the Dino World._


	30. Chapter 30

_Here it is folks, the final chapter and probably the final fic I'll do for Ice age. The tie-up between two of the main characters who've changed and overcome so much in their personal journeys and righting the wrongs._

_So, without further adue, I hope you like the last chapter._

_Please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 30: In A World That's Going Under

The sunset was oddly familiar yet unique tonight. It was deep orange rather than pink, like the fading embers of a fire from long ago that still remained among the cinder-coated wood.

The ape wasn't ever a fan of sunsets, not for a long time. His back was partially turned away from it as if to reject its comforting, apologetic light, and his dark gaze was focused on the ground as he perched high in the branches of the large tree. He twirled a blade in his hand; a fish bone knife taken from long ago over the ocean. It reflected the sunset's light like slapping away a handshake. Small dents in the branch beside him caught that light; handiwork of a bored primate.

Nearby, a smaller ape was (miraculously in his opinion) sleepy peacefully, curled into a little ball. Gutt honestly didn't know why the kid came looking for him the other day, but he had. Now he was stuck with the squirt.

Ah well.

Finally, Gutt looked over his shoulder and scowled a little at the sunset before slipping down out of the tree, wandering a little along the high coast over the sea, just a little away from were Cocoum was to make sure no idiots who called themselves 'predators' wanted to find out how he got his much used nick-name.

He sat against a rock, again with his side facing the sunset, and fiddle absently with the knife in his long fingers. He didn't know why he hadn't gone after the mammoth- or any of them in particular. He just didn't feel the motivation to do it anymore.

Maybe he was just getting old, said a little thought much like something the adolescent ape in the tree further away would like to say. He gave a humorless smirk at the thought.

"Nice night, huh."

He stiffened upon hearing that voice. Gutt scowled and lowered the knife, sharp gaze fixed on a short, stout figure a little away from him. Argeth stood with his arms folded and head turned to the side, eyes fixed on the ground. It had been a few years since he'd seen him, even with Cocoum going off to be with his friends.

Of course, the issue about Cocoum staying with Gutt had never really been voiced nor heavily hinted; But most of the mammals sans the idiot sloth and possums had a notion of who Cocoum's carer was. Even so, Argeth hadn't said anything to Gutt in years.

So why now?

"Come just to see the sappy sunset?" Gutt remarked grimly, twirling his knife again, "Pretty boring in this ape's opinion, but you're always into that kind of stuff."

Argeth's eyes finally met his after a second, and they stood in silence before the armadillo wandered quietly over to stand beside him, gazing over the steep earth cliffs the touched the lips of the sea below. The waves made the only sound for a few moments.

"Been a long time since we watched a sunset together. I take it you don't come out here often during it."

Gutt rose a brow. "How'd you figure that?"

Argeth shrugged plainly, voice even. "You facing away from it."

There was a long silence yet again, and nothing was said. Argeth couldn't help but recall the events he'd never seen; events that occurred during a sunset just like this one.

Strange how such a tragic thing could happen in the wake of something so peaceful and beautiful.

It had been a while since he and Gutt had spent their days trying to figure out the best way to clobber the other; those hated times on the iceberg ship between two people who'd once been friends. So much had happened, and a lot of suffering had taken place. He placed his arms behind his back and gazed at the sea below.

A lot of it had been resolved. But one thing remained that had been left for too long. So as Gutt scowled away from the sunset and Argeth stood still and quiet, he felt no real hesitance when he finally spoke.

"It wasn't your fault, Guver." He murmured softly, "And all they would've wanted was for you to move on for good."

Guver looked up at him quietly, a hard scowl on his face, but said nothing. Agreth turned to him, his arms for once at his sides rather than folded. "It's possible you know."

He knew that more than anyone.

Guver sighed deeply and shook his head. A small, half-hearted grin came to his face. "Hm. Never been one to let things drop easily, old friend. Ya know that."

Argeth regarded him quietly for a moment, the dark orange light shining softly on his shell.

"I am sorry for what happen, Guver. But blaming yourself for the rest of your life is never going to make up for what happened. Nothing will. Because it wasn't your fault."

"Why do you still go on at this?" Guver half-growled lowly, "Nothing's gonna change what happened."

"I know that. Nothing will. But you need to realise that it wasn't because of you that they died. And for all those other things you did...every fight, every cruel intention...I've forgiven you. Cocoum forgave you, too."

Argeth stood still and stared right at him, "Why can't you?"

Guver regarded him steadily before shaking his head and sighing heavily, eyes closing as if tired.

"...We'll have to see, Args. It'll take a long time."

The faintest ghost of a smile spread across Argeth's face as Guver and he turned to look at the sunset, both of them.

"Time is all we've ever had, Guv old friend. And as long as it takes, it'll be forth it."

"Hoho, And you know this because..."

"Well...I guess we'll just have to see won't we?"

And so the sun went down steady as the waves below, the orange turning to red, then to purple, then to black, leaving only to silhouettes of the two in the darkness of the evening, the light of the sun faded before them as the light waved them goodbye, under the waves, under the world.

_If I go this way, you'll come after..._

_Build the mast, I'll build the rafter..._

_we'll tread the waves, we'll leave our caves..._

_as if none of our past could matter..._

_"Daddy, maybe next time I can be a saber-tooth tiger!"_

_"I know kiddo, but make sure you try it on Mom next time. Its her turn to get scared."_

_Before we were born, there was a fracture..._

_we said we'd go even though we lacked-her..._

_we did not have the knower..._

_"Who else could love a pirate-hat haired ape like you but me?"_

_"Hun, this hair's the new awesome. That's why you married me."_

_"Huh, Modesty at its finest."_

_but we thought that that couldn't matter..._

_Oh, we'll go where-ever, you and me together, _

_on nothing but crumbs and dew..._

_"Big brother, get up! You have to come play with me!"_

_"Alright, Alright I'm up!"_

_We'll ride the ocean, fly the clouds _

_an' watch the world go by..._

_And all the while we'll have each other's backs_

_And we'll never die_

_"Say, Args, why'd you think the sunset's red?"_

_"Cause it's sick of the sky being so annoyingly blue?"_

_"That's optimistic."_

_You and-I were made to be side-bye-side,_

_you're the strength and I'm the eye..._

_We will never die..._

* * *

_So, after this Ice Age stories being my first franchise and first series, I think we've come to the end. Thank you all for the support and the reviews, and I'm glad you enjoyed this journey with the Pirates and Survivors._

_Farewell, Ice Age fans...I'm glad you loved these stories. I hope I made them worth your attention._


End file.
